Protect Me
by razzberry96
Summary: Its been two years since the Guardians beat Pitch Black and the children of the world are now safe. Now, Jack Frost finds someone he thinks might be the one. He is keeping it a secret from his Guardian friends, especially North. How long will Jack keep the big secret and who is spying on Jack and his girlfriend? Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't want to ramble on so I'll just cut to the chase… the girl Dee is supposed to represent me but it's not my real name! Even though I am 16 years old I am a BIG believer and I don't care what anyone thinks or says. So the reason I am writing this story is I wanted to make Jack and me be BF and GF because I am ugly and no boy would want to be my bf. Any who I hope you enjoy this story.**

**(P.S this story came to me after I watched the movie) **

On the night of her birthday, Dee walked outside of her house and looked up at the night sky. The stars made her feel happy as she threw away the big garbage bag in the trash. An icy cool breeze made Dee shivered as she closed the lid. She turned around and noticed nobody there. She rolled her eyes playfully,

"Come out Jack, I know your here." She whispered so her aunt and uncle couldn't hear her. Another icy cool breeze made her shiver again.

"Aw you know I love your cute little shiver." Jack said. He came down from the roof, waiting for Dee to come outside. A trail of tiny snowflakes followed close behind the Guardian. His white short hair glistened in the moonlight as Dee and Jack hugged.

"You know you're not supposed to be here. If my uncle-"

"I came to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday and that's what I'm going to do." Jack folded his arms angrily.

Knowing Jack very well, Dee pinched his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Go to my room. I'll see you in there."

Jack growled seductively but stopped when Dee gave him the look. Jack flew up in the air and went out to the backyard where Dee's room was. Jack met Dee when he was making it snow a year ago. Dee was a simple looking girl, short shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, and that cute perfect smile that hypnotized Jack. He knew the rules, 'No falling in love with the humans.' But Jack couldn't help it; he liked Dee when he saw her skating on the ice rink. Jack laughed when she was only a beginner and fell a couple of times. When Jack told North about Dee, North patted Jack's back hard and laughed his hearty Russian laugh. North said it was just a crush and he would get over it, but Jack knew it was something else. At night Jack would grab his staff and visit Dee night after night. He soon trusted Dee that he exposed who he really was and what he could do. Dee smiled at Jack and said she was happy that he could trust her.

Sandy was the only Guardian to find out Jack's love for Dee and promised his friend he would keep it a secret. Since Sandy couldn't speak, Jack felt relived.

Dee said goodnight to her aunt and uncle and went upstairs to her room, locking it. She breathed happily when she saw a snowy trail on her carpet in her empty room where no Jack could be found.

"Well there's no Jack, and there's a snowy trail leading to my closet. I wonder if- Ah!" She yelled as a snowball greeted her face when she opened the closet door. A playful laughter came out from the closet and came out hugging Dee.

Dee removed the snowball from her face and returned the hug. Jack picked Dee up bridal style and flew to her bed and set her down.

"I got you a little something." Jack turned around away from Dee and cupped his hands. Dee tried to see but Jack floated in the air, away from her and blew into his hands. Tiny snowflakes fell from his hands as he finished blowing and floated down. Dee jumped on her bed excitedly like a little girl smiling as Jack told her to close her eyes. Dee did as she was told and stopped jumping and closed her eyes. Jack placed a snowflake necklace around her neck, it glowed brightly. Jack guided Dee to her full length mirror that stood behind her door.

"Open." He whispered into her ear. Dee opened her eyes slowly and squealed with joy when her eyes fell upon the manmade necklace. She turned around and hugged Jack tightly.

"I love it." She said happily.

After all the lights were turned off inside the house, Jack and Dee made a tiny clubhouse made out of Dee's bed sheets and watched movies on her tiny portable D.V.D player. Around midnight Dee fell asleep on Jack's shoulder while watching 'The Last Samurai.' Jack carefully picked up Dee and placed her on her bed without dropping her like he did with little Sophie. Jack covered her with a blanket, put a stuffed animal around her arms, and kissed her goodnight on the cheek.

He looked at her one last time and left through her window smiling all the way to the North Pole.

Sandy, the Sandman, greeted Jack at the front door of North's workshop. Jack didn't see him till the dream guardian stepped in his way looking angry. On top of his head a sand alarm clock moved wildly.

"Yes I know I'm late," Jack said, "North won't know. He's too busy with his yeti and elves." Jack dragged his long stick across the floor causing a slippery path which two elves slipped. Jack didn't seem to notice. North let Jack live with him and Mrs. Clause since the young guardian had nowhere to go. Jack usually played tricks on the yeti, causing them to lose track on the toys which made them upset.

Jack said goodbye to Sandy and continued the walk towards his room by himself until North stopped him.

"Jack!" North said in his big Russian accent.

Jack knew he was in trouble and decided not to run since two of North's yeti stood behind him. Jack gave them a little wave, but instead of a wave back they each grabbed Jack and led him in the direction of North. North's private workshop was full of tiny railroad tracks that the yeti had to stay out of the room so they wouldn't break any. The yeti dropped Jack at the doorway and closed the door. North's back was turned and Jack tried to tiptoe out of the room but North was quicker than Jack had thought him to be. Within milliseconds the Christmas guardian was at the foot of the door, staring down at Jack.

"I hate it when you do that." Jack crossed his arms.

"Take a seat, Jack." North guided the confused boy to a seat that sat in front of North's big desk.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Jack asked.

North took his seat in his big red chair and started to fix a little broken train, "Do you have a reason to be in trouble?"

Jack thought quickly then nodded no.

"Then no, you're not in trouble. I just have one question to ask you and then you can leave."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack smiled, "Okay, what's the question."

"I've noticed your absences around here, Jack. Where do you go?" North asked. He finished fixing the toy train and let it fly away. He then fixed his eyes on Jack making the young boy nervous once more.

"I- I just go out and you know see the world. Not causing any trouble, if that's what you mean." Jack was so eager to get out of North's private workshop, he faked a yawn. North ignored the yawn and stood once more and looked out of his window where snow began to fall. Jack stood quiet not daring to ask if he could go. As if on que North's door was slammed open. North and Jack turned around to see one of the yeti yelling about one of the machines being broken and has caused a small fire.

'Perfect.' Jack thought to himself.

North looked at Jack and nodded letting him know that he was free to go and take care of the small fire. Jack saluted North and left with the yeti who guided him to the middle of the workshop.

The next day Dee woke up and went to the kitchen where a note was waiting for her on the kitchen table:

'_Dee, went to the movies with your uncle and won't be back until _

_ 5:00. Make yourself some leftover fish sticks that are in the fridge.'_

_ Aunt Ruby_

"Not even a love or a goodbye. Typical." Dee groaned to herself. Ever since her parents died in a freak car accident a couple months before Dee met Jack, Dee has been living with her Aunt Ruby and Uncle Drew. Her aunt and uncle rarely ever talked to her or let her actually go out with them to just hang out. Dee would arrive home late sometimes from school and her aunt and uncle would be asleep forgetting all about their niece. The day she met the mysterious boy who never took off his hood, was the day she felt that she actually existed. Boys would never talk to her, teachers always called her, 'Tall girl in the back who bites her nails,' and girls would always make fun her short hair. But there was something about Jack. He was different.

There was a loud knock on the front door making Dee drop the frozen fish sticks. Dee looked at the door, afraid to open it, but found herself at the door looking through the peephole. She smiled when she saw a familiar face looking through the peephole right back at her.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked when she opened the door. Jack flew in and kissed her on the lips.

"Came to see you like I do every day," He stopped when he saw the food on the floor, "The question is, why is there food on the floor."

Dee walked up to the fish sticks and began picking them up, "No you dork. I mean why did you come through the front door. You always come through my window." Dee was right. For the past year that they've been together, Jack has always come through Dee's window. She kept it a secret from her aunt and uncle afraid of what they might do to her guardian boyfriend. And besides they probably won't even see him, for they weren't big believers like she was.

After cleaning the mess, something moved in Jack's pocket, freaking Dee out.

"Your pocket just moved."

Jack looked at his pocket and put his hands inside, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this is Baby Tooth." He pulled out a small hummingbird that fit in the palm of Jack's hand. Dee squealed happily at the small creature as Baby Tooth rubbed her eyes.

"She's one of the fairies that work with the Tooth Fairy. I might get in a little trouble later but oh well." Jack laughed letting Dee hold the fairy.

Dee stopped to look at Jack, "Why?"

Jack laughed nervously, "I might have… accidently kidnapped her," Dee looked at Jack, "I wanted you to meet her."

Baby Tooth flew out of Dee's hand and flew around the house, exploring each room upstairs and downstairs. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, not knowing what it was and wondered why there was another her in the mirror. She looked at the mirror and charged towards it, only to come face to face with the glass. She figured that the glass has won this round and decided to explore some other new thing.

"Jack, you kidnapped one of the fairies? What if Tooth finds out and she comes looking for her and-"

Jack grabbed Dee's shoulders, "There's tons of them Dee, she's not going to notice her missing."

"JACK FROST!" Tooth yelled when Jack arrived with Baby Tooth at the North Pole moments to midnight.

Baby Tooth flew to Tooth and pecked her on the cheek before leaving to see her friends. She did not want to stay and see what Tooth was going to do with Jack.

"I just took her out with me, Tooth, that's all. Look she's back in one piece." Jack said.

Tooth flew so close to Jack's face that he could see the beautiful designs on her nose, "Don't take her again without permission." And with that she flew away.

Jack could hear Bunny chuckling, "Smooth one, mate."

"Don't wanna hear it, kangaroo." Jack flew to his room and awaited the next day.

**Alright there's chapter 1. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review, comment, etc… I would really appreciate it. Oh and if you are all wondering how old Dee and Jack are, they are 16 to 17 years old. So please leave me a review. THANK YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

The day before Jack and Dee's two year anniversary, Dee sat at her desk writing her story that she secretly kept away from Jack. She had been writing it ever since the two met. She wrote about Jack being immortal like her and that they were able to actually go out to the movies or amusement parks like normal teens. Instead of being in her room, meeting up at ten at night watching movies on her D.V.D player. Dee enjoyed the small dates but she wanted Jack to actually enjoy life and not be able to hide away from it. The first time they tried going out together, people who didn't believe thought Dee was a crazy person talking to herself. And the people, who did believe in Jack Frost, tried hunting him down for money. So Jack came up with the idea of watching movies in her room. Whatever the two did, they were happy.

It was a little too quiet in her room so Dee started to sing to herself,

"Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"

Jack flew into her room through the open window, quietly. He heard Dee singing the Christmas song and laughed quietly. She was probably the only person in the world singing Christmas songs in the middle of July. He tried to see what she was doing but her of course her head and whole body were in the way. He flew in a little closer making Dee jump,

"Oh you scared me." She quickly hid the story under some blank papers.

"You know that part about me nipping peoples noses is a lie right." He smirked.

Dee stood up facing Jack, folding her arms, "You nip at my nose all the time. And you know I hate people touching my nose."

"Yeah, but I'm an exception." He moved a hair away from Dee's face.

"You are so not."

"Yes…I…Am." Jack kissed Dee's nose.

Jack flew up in the air, away from Dee. Dee jumped on her bed to try and catch Jack, but the snow guardian was quicker and flew to the ground. Dee jumped on Jack's back. Jack and Dee laughed quietly without causing too much noise for her aunt and uncle that were sleeping in the next room. Dee tickled Jack's neck, which was his tickle spot. Jack let out a small chuckle but the girl knew him to well. He tried to get Dee off of him but she held on tightly. Jack lost his footing and fell hitting the desk, causing the papers to fall.

"You okay?" He asked Dee helping her up.

She nodded and quickly started to pick up the papers. Jack picked up one that caught his eye, "'Jack Frost: Wishmaker'? Hey Dee, what's this?"

Dee snatched the paper away from Jack and gathered up the rest of the papers. She put them in a box and locked it.

She turned around and looked at Jack who had no idea what was going on. She laughed nervously,

"It's nothing, Jack. Don't worry about it. I'm going to get some snacks, stay here." She walked out of the room but quickly retuned, "Don't even think about it."

Jack gave her a cheesy smile and waited until she closed the door. He smirked at the locked box and picked it up. With one hand he put it over the lock and kept it there until it was compelty frozen and able to break.

"Ha, works every time."

He picked up the paper and began skimming through it. As he read, he smile grew wider and wider. He knew Dee wanted to do things like normal teens and he felt bad. Dee was afraid to bring up anything 'normal 'in front of Jack, because she thought it would hurt him. But after reading this, tonight they were going to have some fun. And fun was Jack's middle name.

He returned the papers back to their proper place and sat on the bed waiting for Dee to return.

Minutes before eleven, after watching two movies and eating pizza, Jack stood up and stretched. Dee looked up at him wondering what was wrong.

"Put a jacket on." He said.

"Why?" She asked. But she stood up and grabbed her favorite green jacket that had the big black buttons on the front.

"We are going out and having some fun." Jack grabbed her hand and headed out for the door.

Dee stopped, "But my aunt and uncle."

"Dee, you said so yourself, you came home around midnight after your play rehearsals when you in the seventh grade. And they didn't even notice you were gone. So why would they now." Jack said sympathetically. The words hurt him as he said them.

Dee knew he was right. She could be kidnapped and her aunt and uncle wouldn't notice until the police were at their doorstep. She looked at her door, then back at Jack where his hand was waiting for her. She smiled and took it.

With Dee on his back, Jack flew out the window and above the clouds where no one could see them. Dee was afraid of heights, but with Jack she felt safe and loved being in the air with him. Dee looked down at the lights below them and wondered what was going on down there. Jack spinned in the air, causing both of them to laugh out loud.

Minutes later, Jack and Dee arrived at an empty parking lot that belonged to a closed supermarket. Jack's feet touched the floor and Dee let go, holding Jack's hand.

"A supermarket?" She asked.

Jack led Dee to the automatic front door that was locked.

"Jack, the supermarket is closed." She whispered.

"I know. That's why we came." Jack let go of Dee's hand and kneeled in front of the door. His fingers glided across the glass door making a pattern of beautiful snow designs. Dee looked around for any people that happened to walk by, but both streets were empty.

Jack finished and took Dee's hand as they both walked through the glass by magic. Jack quickly froze the security cameras, and the silent alarms, so no one could bug them on their 'normal' date night.

"Ms. Dee, I welcome you to our perfect date." Jack laughed. He turned on all the lights in the market, and grabbed two shopping carts, "Your carriage, my lady."

Dee snorted quietly.

"It's okay, were alone." Jack said.

"What if you get caught?" Dee asked.

"I'm Jack Frost. I'll improvise."

Dee laughed loudly, "Right, because that worked so well the last time."

"Hey, that guy asked to be frozen."

"Did we ever unfreeze him?"

Jack's face turned pale, "I think… Yeah we did. No wait."

Dee looked at her boyfriend, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure we did."

Jack and Dee looked at each other and shrugged, "Oh well."

"We got the whole supermarket to ourselves. What do you want to do first?" Dee asked Jack.

With Jack in one aisle and Dee in the next one over with each one having a cart to themselves, they were ready to race. Jack created a snowy traffic signal in the air where both racers could see. The snowy red turned to a snowy green and both racers bolted to the end of the finish line. Jack was the unlucky one, as he got the aisle that had just been moped and the yellow caution cones were right in his way.

Jack did his best to go around the cones but one of them got caught in the front wheel of the cart, causing Jack the race. He could hear Dee's cheering and laughter when she waited for him to show up. Jack made it to the finish line with the cone. Dee fell to the floor laughing hard, that her entire face turned red. Jack picked her up and flew throughout the market. They shared an ice cream, that Dee made using the ice cream that were in the far back of the freezer. Jack made it snow inside the supermarket which Jack and Dee played in for an hour. Jack threw a snowball at Dee's face. She fell to the floor crying.

Jack flew to her quickly, "I'm sorry. I sorry, I know I threw that a little hard. Are you okay?" He kneeled next to her but before he knew it, Dee threw him to the floor. She was now over him laughing,

"Gotcha."

After the snow had stopped falling, Jack and Dee decided to move to the fruit stands. The fruit tempted the two teens and within seconds Dee threw the first apple. Back and forth Dee and Jack threw apples, oranges, and even eggplants at each other.

Jack and Dee walked to the front of the door of the store and turned around. Snow, food, ice cream, and some of the supermarket's posters were on the floor. Dee started to freak out,

"How are we going to clean this up, Jack?"

Jack slapped both his hands together loudly, causing a major wind to magically blow everything back into place. The fruits that were on the floor were put back in their stands, the posters were hanging back on the wall, and the snow had melted away. The market looked like it had before and Jack patted his back.

"It's cleaned." Jack smiled at Dee. They walked through the glass door and flew to Dee's house.

Jack helped Dee into bed and kissed her on the lips passionately. Before they could finish, Dee's bedroom door opened up violently. Her uncle walked in not noticing Jack by his niece's bed.

"Young lady, go to sleep." Her Uncle Drew yelled clearly not noticing Jack by his niece's bed.

Dee looked at Jack. He placed his finger to his lips and smiled. "Yes, Uncle Drew. I'm sorry." She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, waiting for the door to close.

Jack flew up to the door and locked it, "Now where were we?" He smiled at Dee and gave her one last kiss. "Now get some rest. I'm taking you where no human has gone before."

"More surprises?" Dee smiled, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Jack put a foot over her window sill, "You said yes." He back flipped out the window laughing.

Dee looked out her window to see Jack spinning widely in the air, "Night, Jack Frost." She whispered.

Early the next morning, Jack woke up and tiptoed out of his room. The yeti and elves were still asleep, and North hadn't woken up yet. Jack could hear his snoring all the way from the main workshop. Jack flew passed the kitchen, passed North's room, and out main door. Sandy and Bunny were walking up the walkway when Jack bumped into Bunny.

"Ay!" Bunny jumped, "Jack, what are you doing up so early? It's not noon." He chuckled.

"Aw, the itty bitty kangaroo knows me." Jack used his baby voice. Sandy laughed silently. His yellow dust covered the floor.

Jack looked at Sandy for help. Sandy nodded and pulled on Bunny's fur to go in the workshop. Jack waved to Sandy as a thank you and flew in the direction of Dee's house.

Dee got out of the shower and faced the foggy mirror. She drew a smiley face and giggled as she started to dry her hair with the towel. She could hear her aunt and uncle barley getting up from their deep sleep. As she dried her hair, she wondered what could top the supermarket date. She curled her hair the best that she could and put on a diamond headband that Jack gave her on their fifth date.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing a white sleeved shirt and a blue vest over it. She walked to her room and put on her cherry blossom perfume. A knock came to her window and Jack Frost was on the other side of it wearing a dark blue blazer looking sharp. Dee picked up a small wrapped box that she pulled out from her desk and ran up to the window.

"Happy anniversary." They both greeted each other with a kiss. Dee gave Jack his gift.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it." Dee said.

Jack ripped the wrapping paper to pieces. He opened the tiny box and floated in the air. Dee had given him a silver bracelet with an inscription, 'I love you till time freezes.' He floated back down and hugged Dee tightly. Dee knew Jack hated wearing rings, and shoes. Especially shoes. So she decided to get a bracelet. And just as she presumed he put it around his staff, that way he could see it every day. Jack kissed Dee and picked her up,

"I love you too." They flew out of the window and out to the North Pole.

North walked around his workshop looking at all the new toys that were already on the shelf. Tooth flew inside with her cheery face followed by her tooth fairies.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

North looked at the clock, "It's not noon yet. He's still asleep."

"No he ain't," Bunny cut in, "He went out. Weird thing was he wasn't wearing his sweater. He was wearing something else."

Tooth and the fairies gasped, "He's not wearing his cute blue sweater!" Tooth shrieked. The men guardians looked at her. She laughed nervously, "Never mind."

Just outside of the workshop, Jack ad Dee stood inches away from the door. Dee shook with excitement as she gazed up at the large red door. Jack smiled at her and took her inside, "Ready to see the rest of the Guardians?"

Jack and Dee stood in the middle of the workshop, hand in hand. The yeti thought that their eyes were playing tricks on them when they saw Jack Frost with a human. But when they blinked more than once, they knew she was really there. The Guardians back was turned to the couple.

'What if North erases her memory?' 'What if the make me do it?' 'Would they like her?' All these questions were running through Jack mind. 'What if this was a mistake?' Jack looked at Dee, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and cleared his throat.

The Guardians turned around and gasped.

"Guys, this is Dee. My girlfriend."

**Well what do you think of Chapter 2? Do you like it? Sorry it was so short but I wanted to finish it before tomorrow because it's my BIRHTDAY! LOL :D so this is my gift to you readers! Next Chpter you guys get to read how Jack and Dee met. So please review! I love reviews. Thanks and a happy new year to all! **


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack and Dee smiled at the confused Guardians, North's hand crumbled to a ball of fists. Tooth's feet touched the floor as she saw Jack, her Jack Frost, holding hands with a human girl. Bunny's mouth fell open and all he could think about was how Jack Frost, out of all people and Guardian alike, get a beauty like Dee. Sandy nearly clapped for joy but stopped when North walked up to Jack and ripped the two lovers apart. Dee watched as North, someone she thought to be jolly and nice, drag her boyfriend into his private workshop and slam the door shut.

"What were you thinking?" North said sternly.

"You didn't even say hi to her." Jack said. He tried to make a run for the door, but just as before, North made it there before him. He pulled him by the collar of his blazer and sat him down. Jack slumped into the chair and folded his arms and dare not look into North's eyes.

"What made you think that you could bring her here?" North voice roared.

"You're making it seem like she's bad. You don't even know her." Jack said. The last time Jack and North had a fight was when he caused a snowstorm inside the workshop. He had messed up all the toys that took months to make, making it another month's work for the yeti. Up to today the yeti were still behind on their work.

North sighed, "You know the rules, Jack. And yet you keep breaking them."

Jack tried his best not to let his anger get to him and yell at North. Jack stood quiet for a bit while North continued to talk. He closed his eyes and ignored North. He pictured Dee in his mind. He imagined her sitting under an icicle tree playing with her necklace. Her gentle smile, her big brown beautiful eyes, and her cute dimples. Jack smiled when she whispered his name,

"Jack…"

"Jack? Jack!" Jack's thoughts were interrupted by North's voice. He opened his eyes and noticed North staring at him.

"Come on North, I wouldn't put you guys in danger. She is not like other humans, she's different. If she was like the rest, would I be here?" Jack said.

North walked over to the door and opened it very quietly to see Dee sitting on a chair while Bunny and Tooth stared at her like she was an infection. Sandy was the only Guardian to sit next to her and talk to her with his sand. Dee seemed to understand perfectly and laughed. The yeti gathered around the laughing girl and laughed along with her. Soon the elves joined in and then Bunny. Tooth and her fairies stayed behind, giving Dee the evil eye.

Jack watched North chuckle a little. He had no idea why, but he figured it had something to do with Dee. North sighed and walked back to see Jack smiling at him, waiting to tell him, 'I told you so.'

"How long has it been?" North asked.

Jack floated into the air excitedly, "Today is our two year anniversary."

"You kept a secret that long?" North asked.

"Very funny," Jack said. He flew over to the door, "Come on, let's go." But before Jack could open the door, North pulled him back.

"But Jack, she's a human. How long do you think this love will last?"

Jack's smile faded, "It'll-"Jack looked at North, "What about Mrs. Clause?"

North looked at him, "It was a different time-"

"How was it different? You love her just like how I love Dee and looked what happened. You two are married and she was a human." Jack said. He knew the story about how North and Mrs. Clause met. He also knew he broke the exact same rule he did. When North asked Mrs. Clause to marry him, she became immortal just like the Guardians.

North sighed, "You really care for her, Jack."

"I love her."

North put his big arm around Jack and walked out into the main workplace where Dee and Bunny where talking. Sandy and the elves where gathered around them, listening to the conversation. Tooth and her fairies were nowhere in sight. Dee looked at Jack and gave him a little wave. Jack flew over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. North watched from where he stood and looked at the couple as they reminded him of him and Mrs. Clause when they were younger and The Man in the Moon decided to make them grow old together.

Bunny laughed, "Now I wanna know one thing. Why him," He asked Dee, "It couldn't be his good looks, I mean look at him."

Dee and Jack laughed at the question, "Well," Dee started, "It was his smile and his mysterious appreance that got me hooked."

"And it was her cute smile and beautiful eyes that got me hooked." Jack said.

"Oh shush." Dee blushed.

"Awwwwwww." The yeti said.

North sat next to Dee, "I think we all want to know the story. Would you two tell it to us?"

Dee smiled at North and then looked at Jack, "Well it was two years ago today. I was walking over to the ice rink, when it started to snow…"

(**Flashback)**

Dee walked over to the park where the ice rink was ready to be used. Her ice skates were over her shoulders and her beanie was placed neatly on her head. She needed time to herself since it had only been days since her parents death. A tear came rolling her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Nobody needed to know why she was crying. Dee arrived at the rink and sat on an empty bench and began removing her shoes when she became distracted. On the ice were boys and girls holding hands, skating together and smiling. Dee watched as more boyfriends and girlfriends arrived and started skating. She shook her head and removed the images away. She needed time to think. That's why she came.

Once her skates were on and her shoes were hidden under the bench, she walked up to the ice. A couple skated by her almost knocking her off her feet. She regained her balance and began to skate. She started off slow, making sure she wouldn't slip and fall and make a complete idiot of herself. Her feet began to wobble, her hands started to sway. She felt as if she was going to fall. She quickly skated over to the rail and caught her breath. She glanced up and staring at her was a boy. The boy was about her age. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and his hood was over his head. He seemed to be smiling at her. Dee didn't know if he was laughing at her or just plain creepy so she continued on with her skating.

Jack Frost watched as the girl with the gray beanie fell on the ice. He grew angry when he saw people skate by her and not bother to pick her up. He walked over to the ice rink, some people walked right through him, and others just ignored the boy. As he walked some people gave him weird looks. Jack looked down at his bare feet and smiled. He continued onto the ice and skated to Dee. The girl with the beanie was now up and wobbling on the ice. She began to fall and just as she waited for the impact, she felt two arms behind her and catch her.

She looked behind her to see the boy with the hood smiling at her. She looked at him; big blue eyes and white pearly teeth. She began to blush but before she could let her emotions get to her, she thanked the mysterious boy and continued to skate. Jack followed her,

"I'm Jack." He skated perfectly next to her.

Dee tried to concentrate on skating and not fall again, but there was something about the hooded boy that she couldn't figure out.

"I'm Dee."

Jack chuckled lightly, "Cute name. Is that short for something?"

Dee sighed, "No it's just Dee." She had been fooled before by boys and she wasn't going to let that happen again. She tried to skate faster than Jack but that only caused her to wobble some more.

"You look as if this was your first time skating. Do you want some help?" Jack held out his hand to Dee, but she passed the offer.

Dee figured that this hooded, mysterious boy would not leave her alone, and decided to go home. She walked over to the bench, where her shoes were, and removed her skates. Jack sat down next to her and handed her shoes to her. Dee looked at Jack before taking the shoes away from him.

Dee sighed, "Look, Jack, I don't know what kind of dare your buddies are making you do. But why don't you go and skate with some other poor, pathetic, ugly, girl. Okay?" She stood up and walked in the direction of her house.

Jack ran up to her, "Hey, I don't think you're ugly. And I didn't get dared. I just wanted to see if you wanted some company. That's all."

Dee looked down and noticed Jack was barefoot, "You're going to get frostbite like that if you don't wear something on your feet." She said as she walked passed him.

Jack scoffed, "Please I invented frostbite." He said to himself.

Dee turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Dee looked at Jack on more time, and then continued to walk home.

"Aw come on." Jack whispered. He thought to himself quickly and looked at the snow on the floor. He smiled and bent down to pick up a handful of snow. He made a snowball and lightly blew on it. The snowball turned to a light blue color with a bit of crystal. He smirked and aimed it at Dee. Once in his sights, he fired. At a rapid speed, the snowball hit Dee in the back. Dee gasped and blinked a couple of times. Blue twinkling snowflakes came out of her eyes.

She turned around and smiled at Jack, "You're going to have to do better than that!" She grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Jack. Soon the two began a snowball fight. Dee ran up behind Jack and lightly pushed him on the floor. She kneeled next to him and rolled him around in the snow. The two laughed together as Jack grabbed Dee's shoulders and pinned her on the floor. He was on top of her smiling. At that moment it was quiet. To Dee, it felt as if they were the only ones there. She looked into his eyes and she saw herself in his glassy blue eyes. She was smiling. She got a glimpse at his hair. White. She ignored it and pushed Jack off playfully. She ran around a tree and waited for Jack. She looked, and he was gone.

Her smile turned into a frown. She knew it had to be too good to be true. Why would a guy ever talk to her? She was nothing special.

Dee heard a playful whistle and looked around. Nothing. Then another playful whistle. This time Dee looked up and her smile retuned. This time a lot bigger. There on a tree branch, was the mysterious hooded boy smiling at her. In his hand was more snow than Dee could ever carry. Jack let it go and laughed as it fell all over Dee.

After an hour of nonstop snowball fun and making an awkward looking snowman, the sun started to set. Dee yawned and looked at the ice rink to see it empty. Jack smiled and took her hand. He led her to the bench and told her to put her skates on. Once again, Dee was back on the ice, this time holding Jack's hand.

"Your hand is freezing." She retreated her hand away from Jack.

"I'm sorry. My hands are always cold." He put his hands inside his sweater, embarrassed.

Dee thought for a moment and skated back to the bench. She looked around it and then waddled back into the rink.

"Here you go." She smiled at Jack as she handed him her gloves. Jack put them on and held Dee's hand.

"You need to trust me, okay." Jack whispered. They were now in the middle of the ice rink. Alone. Just the two of them. He released Dee's hand and skated away.

Dee wobbled a little until she gained balance, "Jack! Come over here. I'm going to fall."

Jack shook his head, "Nope, you gotta come to me. Just take a step. Trust me." He winked.

Dee looked at Jack then the ice. She lifted her left foot and let it down on the ice. Next the right. Left. Right. Left. Right. She began to skate faster and faster. She looked at Jack surprised, "How-"

"I told you to trust me." Jack laughed. He took her by the hand and they skated together until the moon came up.

Dee and Jack lay on the snow, staring at the stars, and laughing. Then after a while she stood up and stretched, "This was amazing."

Jack stood up next to her, "You're amazing."

Dee blushed, "Thanks, Jack. And I'm sorry for not giving you a chance earlier today."

"Ah, forget about it. Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Um, I'd like that. But if my uncle see's me with a boy, that's you, he would never let me out again. But thanks anyways." Dee hugged Jack and continued her walk towards home.

"When can I see you again?" Jack called out.

Dee stopped and looked at him, "How about tomorrow? Meet me here around two." She smiled at him and walked home smiling all the way.

Jack waited until he couldn't see her anymore and bolted up into the air, "Yes!" He yelled. He happily did back flips in the air.

"Wind! Take me home!"

**(Flashback ends)**

"… And after that day, we saw each other every day." Jack said ending the story.

The Guardians and Dee heard sniffling and turned around to see the yeti crying out of happiness. The elves clapped happily and hugged Dee's leg as if to say, 'Thank You'.

"There has to be more to the story on how you met. I mean come on. Didn't you have any questions? What about his hood or his hands?" Bunny asked excitedly.

North, Dee, and Jack, looked at Bunny. Jack held the urge to laugh.

Bunny cleared his throat, "Sandy wanted to know. You kept ignoring him." Bunny laughed nervously.

"Well," Dee answered, "I did want to see what was under the hood. I thought he had lice or dandruff-"

"Which I didn't!" Jack interrupted.

Dee chuckled, "I didn't get to see his hair until he told me who he really was. He told me he was a guardian after a month of us dating."

North stood up and walked into his private workshop. Dee's eyes widened,

"Did I say something wrong?" She whispered.

Moments later, North came out and walked up to Dee.

"Dee, I'm glad Jack has trusted you. This means we can trust you. And since you've been keeping our Jack busy and he's not destroying our toys,"

North reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ice train, "This belongs to you." The tiny train had all the Guardians names and faces on the train. On the bottom of the train was an inscription, 'Keep believing.' When Dee turned the train around again, her face and name was next to Jack's.

Dee smiled at North and gave him a big hug, "Thank you. Thank you all for trusting and excepting me."

"You are something special." North said.

Jack held Dee's hand and they said good-bye. Before they could leave, Bunny pulled Jack away from Dee, "One sec, beauty."

Once away from Dee, "You better treat this girl like a princess, mate."

"I do. I do. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my princess home."

With Dee on his back and saying good-bye to the Guardians and yeti and the elves, they were off.

Jack helped Dee inside her window and gave her a kiss, " So?"

" Jack, there amazing!" Dee whispered excitedly.

" If you want we can go back tomorrow."

Dee nodded yes, and said goodbye to Jack. Jack turned off her lights, kissed her one last time and flew out the window.

Outside, on the roof, a shadow moved across the house and made it into Dee's room. Pitch Black moved silently over to Dee's bed where she was sound asleep.

" Oh Jackie, so this is where you've been going." Pitch whispered. He watch Dee sleep for a little and then her dreaming began. He could see her dream perfectly; Her and Jack's first date.

" Oh how cute," With his finger, Pitch touched her forehead and soon her dream became a nightmare. " I'm back Jackie. I learned a few new tricks."

Within seconds, Dee stated to sweat and shiver.

**Okay so I hope this chapter was good… I mean for you guys. It has begun! Pitch Black is back readers and he has a few new tricks! Im sorry for keeping you all waitng. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review, comment… whatever! Lol Alright till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dee woke up the next morning, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart was beating rapidly and she shook with fear with every movement she made. Her nighttime sleep had been overrun by a horrible nightmare and she couldn't get it out of her head. She walked to the bathroom shaking with fear, and washed her face removing the sweat. As she dried her face, she could hear Jack entering her room through the window. She sighed of relief and tried smiling, but the nightmare still ran in her head like a movie. She tried to stop shaking but she couldn't. Dee walked in her room and looked at Jack with fear in her eyes. Baby Tooth came out from Jack's pocket and flew to kiss Dee on the cheek, but when she pecked her, Baby Tooth sensed something was wrong.

Jack hugged Dee with all his might and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back and looked into Dee's eyes, he also felt something was wrong. Dee looked at Baby Tooth, who was sitting on her shoulders, and then looked at Jack. She forced a smile and kissed Jack on the cheek and then walked to her bed still shaking. Baby Tooth looked at Jack and shrugged. Jack raised his eyebrows and went to Dee side and put an arm around his scared girlfriend. He could feel her shaking which scared him,

"Hey, are you okay?"'

Dee looked at him and nodded quickly then looked down. Jack looked at Dee and wondered why she was shaking and not talking to him.

"Dee, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" Jack lifted her head gently with his finger and noticed her eyes were red. She had been crying. Jack became more nervous, "Dee, why are you crying?" He asked sympathetically.

Dee wiped away her tears and smiled again, "I'm fine Jack. I just yawned, that's all."

"Aw, come on Dee, please. I know something's up." He held her hand while she calmed her breathing and tried to stop shaking.

"I just had a nightmare Jack, that's all." She finally said.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt anger boil up inside of him. He stood up clenching his hands into fists, "Pitch." It had been two years since Jack and the Guardians defeated Pitch Black, and no child in the world had any nightmares. The children of the world slept in peace, knowing no nightmare would visit them. Jack looked back at Dee and wondered if she wasn't the only one to be visited by Pitch. He remembered one child he knew he could talk to about this and told Dee to get dressed. Jack waited for Dee outside while she dressed, but he couldn't shake the fact that Pitch was back and how did he get back. All he knew was that he wanted revenge. He was going after Pitch Black and he would stop him again, and this time make sure he would stay down for good.

Dee jumped out of the window followed by Baby Tooth and out her arms around Jack's neck. Jack turned to look at her and all he saw in her eyes were tears. 'What was the nightmare about?' Jack wondered. He rubbed her hands for comfort and flew off in the direction of Jamie Bennett's house.

Thirteen year old Jamie Bennett and his younger sister Sophie were outside swinging on the swing set. Jamie sat on his swing reading a book all about Bigfoot, while Sophie was swinging high and laughing. Even though it had been two years since Jamie had seen Jack Frost, the young believer still said goodnight to the Winter Guardian, hoping the message would reach him. Jamie remembered how Jack looked and drew pictures, hanging them on his wall and drew the Tooth Fairy for Sophie, who rarely remembered the night.

A cool wind blew over Jamie and Sophie and then it began to snow lightly. Sophie got off her swing and danced in the snow. Jamie gasped, knowing Jack Frost was near but he knew that he would not visit.

"Hey, kiddo!"

Jamie turned around only to come face to face with a snowball. Jamie laughed thinking it was one of his friends, but when he removed the snowball he only saw his sister. Jamie shook his head, but quickly ducked when he saw a snowball come at him. "Okay, who threw that?" He looked around and noticed Sophie was gone.

"Sophie?" He looked around and started to get worried. He looked behind the tree and inside the dog house, but no sign of Sophie.

Another snowball greeted Jamie's face, then a playful whistle. Jamie looked up and smiled big. On the roof, standing with a handful of snowballs in his hands was, Jack Frost. Jack released the snowballs and flew down to Jamie's side. Jack put Jamie in a head lock and ruffled his hair playfully. Jamie missed his Guardian friend and laughed, grabbing a snowball and threw it at Jack in the face. As much as Jack wanted to play with Jamie, and he really wanted to, he was there for a reason. Jack picked Jamie up and they flew into his room where Dee and Sophie were sitting on Jamie's bed. Sophie already took a liking to Dee and sat on her lap. Dee was braiding Sophie's long blonde hair when Jack and Jamie flew in.

Jamie had a confused face when Dee smiled at him,

"Hi Jamie."

Jamie pulled Jack closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Who is she?"

Jack chuckled lightly, "This is Dee. She is my girlfriend."

Jamie put his head down, "Oh, so you're not here to play?"

Jack put his hand around Jamie's shoulder, "I'm sorry, kiddo. But I have a question for you," Jamie slowly lifted his head and looked at Jack.

"Have you or Sophie had any nightmares at all, either last night or any other night?"

Jamie thought for a second and then nodded no. That answer changed everything and Jack grew angrier. Pitch Black was just going after Dee and Dee alone. If Pitch wanted his attention, he got it. Jamie called up all of his friends and asked them the same question and got the same answer, no. Sophie had fallen asleep while Dee was playing with her hair, and Jack was out on the roof, thinking. He could feel Pitch's presence as if he was mocking him.

"Come on you coward. I'm ready."

A little while later, Dee and Jack were ready to leave. Jack felt bad about not hanging out with Jamie a little more, and took Jamie to the side and agreed to see him once a week and have a major snowball fight. Jamie loved the idea and hugged Jack goodbye. Jamie went up to Dee and apologized for her nightmare.

"Don't worry Dee, Jack is going to beat Pitch for you."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Dee winked at Jamie.

Jack and Dee flew out the window and passed Dee's house. Dee looked down below as she watched her house go by,

"Uh, Jack? Where are we going?"

"Pitch is back, Dee, and I want you to be safe. Who knows what he's planning now, but whatever it is I'm going to stop him and I will protect you no matter what."

Dee knew the tone in her boyfriend's voice and she didn't like it. The last thing Dee wanted was Jack to get hurt or worse… she didn't even want to think about that. Even though Jack was immortal, the pain could live with him forever. Jack concentrated on going to the North Pole and figuring out what he was going to do to Pitch, once he got his hands on him.

Jack and Dee arrived at the North Pole where Jack's emotions suddenly changed the cheerful weather into a horrible snowstorm. A strong gust of wind opened the big doors violently scaring the Guardians. Jack stormed in followed by Dee who walked in calmly looking at Jack. It took six yetis to fight against the storm and close the door. Once it was closed four elves came up and swept the piles of snow.

Seeing Jack mad and Dee looking scared, Tooth thought that they had a fight and Jack was going to erase Dee's memory. Tooth smiled wide ready to see the human girl gone and Jack and her would be together just like she dreamed.

"Pitch is back." Jack said roughly.

North looked at Jack and then looked at the big globe where all the lights were still on and shining brightly. Bunny chuckled and looked at North shaking his head. Jack has played tricks on all of them before, so why should they believe that Pitch Black was back. Jack stormed up to Bunny and flew up to look him in the eye,

"It's not funny, he's targeting Dee."

The Guardians looked at Dee and the young girl explained her nightmare with excruciating detail. Bunny's nose cringed at the gruesomeness of her dream, Tooth and her fairies couldn't believe what they were hearing and Sandy had a confused look on his face. He knew he gave Dee a dream about her and Jack's first date. He had put a protective shield around all of his dreams just in case Pitch did come back. North wondered how Pitch came back while Dee ended with her story.

Jack twirled his staff, "Let's go get him."

"Hold on Jack," Bunny said, "We can't just go and fight Pitch."

"Bunny's right, we need a plan before we go and make fools of ourselves." Tooth said.

"He's after my girlfriend, guys! And you just want to sit here?"

"Jack, relax." Dee put her hand on Jack's shoulder hoping to calm him down. Jack held Dee's hand and looked into her eyes then back at the Guardians,

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I just want you safe. I told you how dangerous Pitch was. I mean you woke up shaking and sweating."

Sandy started jumping up and down trying to get the couple and Guardians attention. North looked at Sandy and told everyone to be quiet,

"What it, Sandy?"

Sandy played sand images of what he knew Pitch Black's new power was. Pitch found a way to kill people in their nightmares using his dark powers and combining them with the fear and sweat of the person. Jack held Dee closer to him, thinking how he almost lost her. North believed that Pitch would one day return stronger, but he didn't believe he would figure out a way to actually kill a person by using their nightmares.

North sighed, "He grows stronger."

"I wanna know where he got that idea." Bunny asked.

Jack and Dee looked at each other and whispered, "Freddy Krueger."

Jack explained that he was a big fan of horror movies and for his birthday, Dee built up her courage and watched the movie, 'A Nightmare on Elm Street.' During the movie, Jack felt someone whisper his name, but it ignored it. That was six months ago.

North didn't want Dee to stay home alone and decided with Pitch on the loose, to let her stay with them for the night until Pitch was gone and done with. Jack didn't want Dee to sleep alone in a room and asked if they could sleep together, so if Pitch returned, he would be there to protect her. North gave Jack a look along with Bunny and Sandy. Jack rolled his eyes,

"You guys are sick." Was Jack's remark.

Mrs. Clause lent Dee one of her nightgowns that fit her a little too big and a little too old fashioned. It was laced with flowers around the waist and on the bottom. Dee thanked Mrs. Clause and ran to her room as fast as she could. She didn't want anybody, especially Jack, to see her. She dove into the bed and covered herself with the blankets. Jack walked in shirtless and wearing gray sweats. This was the first time Dee has seen Jack without his sweater and she was loving it.

Jack looked at Dee under all the blankets,

"Let me see what you're wearing." Jack smiled.

Dee nodded no and pulled the covers over her head. Jack flew on the bed and tried pulling the blankets off of her. Dee held on tightly but stopped when Jack started to tickle her. Jack removed the covers and laughed when he saw what Dee was wearing.

"Awww, you look adorable." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Dee laughed.

North walked in to see the couple laughing, "Alright, bed time. Nightly night." North gave Jack one more look before leaving.

"Goodnight North." Jack said annoyingly.

"What was that about?" Dee asked as she snuggled next to Jack.

"Nothing." Jack was too lazy to get up and turn off the light, "Hey Dee, check this out,"

"Yo, Kangaroo!"

Jack counted three seconds, when Bunny jumped into the room, "Now don't think just because your girlfriends here –"

"Light, please." Jack interrupted. Bunny looked at Jack and sighed but turned it off. Jack thanked him, playfully and lay down. He put his arm around Dee, while she laid her head on his chest. Dee thought that Jack would be freezing, but he was actually warm and she fell into a deep sleep. It took a while for Jack to fall asleep with having so much on his mind but he finally closed eyes and started to snore. A couple hours later, Jack woke up to sound of someone whispering his name. He thought it was Dee, but she was still asleep.

"Jack…"

Jack looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the voice to come again and when it did the voice became clear, Pitch. Jack slowly picked up Dee's head and moved it on the pillow. She moved to get comfy, mumbled something, and then was still. Jack quickly put his sweater on and grabbed his staff. He looked at Dee and kissed her on the forehead whispering, 'I love you.' Jack tiptoed out of the workshop where there was two yeti standing guard at the door. Jack sighed; he needed to get out of here. Jack flew up in front of them and blew ice, freezing the yeti. He opened the door quietly and flew in the direction of the abandoned ice rink.

As he approached the ice rink the voice whispering his name became stronger. Jack had enough and quickly looked for the hole that led to Pitch's home. In the center of the ice rink, was the hole, where Pitch was, probably laughing at him right now. Jack flew into the hole and landed on a pile of rocks. The whole place looked as it was before, dark, gloomy, and the cages that once held the tooth fairies, were still hanging on the ceiling. They swung, squeaking as the wind howled inside the cave-like lair.

"Jack…" Pitch's voice whispered. His shadow moved across the walls.

Jack gripped his staff, looking around ready to fight, "I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch's shadow moved some more, "Oh, but I know what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"What about losing your little girlfriend, Jack? I enjoyed giving her nightmares last night." Pitch laughed.

Jack tighten his grip till it hurt his hands but he ignored the pain, "Leave her out of this."

"Do you think she'll stay with you forever, Jack? You're a Guardian, she's a human. You can't provide for her when she gets older. You can't even go out together in public without humiliating her. Do you really think a girl of Dee's age, wants to go to a supermarket for a date? Is that really something you want for her?" Pitch asked.

Jack loosened his grip as he realized what Pitch was saying was right. What could Jack give Dee when she grows into an adult, and what if she finds someone that she can grow old with? Jack's head hurt with all this thinking. He felt his head spinning out of control. His eyes fell upon the bracelet on his staff and whispered the inscription, 'I love you till time freezes.' Jack smirked,

"Your wrong, Pitch. She won't leave me."

"Have you told her, Jack? Have you told her the reason why her parents are dead?"

Jack's eyes widened. He swung his staff trying to get at Pitch, "Shut up! It was an accident."

Pitch's voice echoed inside the cave as he taunted Jack, "You caused the snowstorm. You started that horrible blizzard," Pitch stood behind Jack and whispered in his ear, "You killed her parents."

Jack turned around, swinging his staff. A powerful force of wind knocked Pitch on the floor. Jack aimed his staff at the boogey man and a touch of lightning along with ice shot out from the staff. Pitch blocked the attack with his dark new power. Millions of dark stars came out from Pitch's hand, piercing Jack. The stars started cutting Jack's sweater and his arms and face. Jack blew hard and froze the stars, he swung at Pitch hard. This was the moment. The moment he would finally stop the boogey man.

As the sun kissed Dee's face, the young girl stretched and yawned. She opened her eyes and turned around hoping to hug Jack good morning, but found his side empty. She gasped and quickly got up to see his sweater missing and his staff was not hanging. Dee ran out to the workshop where North was getting ready for the day when Dee ran up to him.

"Good morning, Dee."

"Jack's gone." Dee said scared.

North didn't hesitate to turn on the alarm to warn the Guardians. Within seconds, Sandy, Tooth and her fairies, and Bunny came into the workshop. Knowing how Jack Frost was stubborn, they figured he went to fight against Pitch Black alone. Bunny held Dee's shoulders,

"We'll take my tunnels. It's quicker." But before he could stomp, North's sled came up from the basement. As if she was hypnotized, Dee got out of Bunny's grasp and walked to the sled, smiling.

North crossed his arms and smiled at Bunny, "Everyone loves the sled."

With the Guardians in the sled and Dee next to North, they were ready to help Jack. They were off, Bunny held onto Dee tightly, closing his eyes. Dee petted his fur for comfort and held the urge to laugh. Sandy raised his hands and smiled as Tooth flew by their side. Using North's magical snow globe, they were there within seconds. They rushed onto the ice and into the hole, wasting no time. Dee was worried about Jack and if he okay, she was going to kick his butt for not waiting and going behind her back.

The walls were covered with ice and crystal and a hint of black across it. The Guardians and Dee saw Jack and Pitch fighting. Jack's sweater was completely torn and it looked as if he was losing all of his energy. Pitch hardly looked as if he had a scratch and he had more energy than Jack. Bunny took one of his boomerangs out and threw it at Pitch with a mighty force. Pitch saw the boomerang out of the corner of his eye and blocked it. Pitch stopped fighting and looked at Dee,

"Aw, look who's here."

Jack turned around breathing heavily and looked into Dee's eyes, "Dee, get out of here!"

Jack turned around and gasped loudly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Pitch's darkness start to consume him.

"Jack!" Dee yelled!

**Okay, there's chapter 4! I'm sorry that it's not all full of romance, but there has to be SOME adventure right?! I promise the ending to this story will be worth it! Trust me! lol Okay so let me noe what you all think, please review and comment. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost growled as Pitch's darkness consumed him. His hair turned black with white highlights and his sweater that was once blue turned to a solid gray. Pain struck at Jack's head as he transformed into one of Pitch's minions. Jack's eyes turned dark black; it looked as if they had been replaced by black holes. Jack tried to stop the darkness but Pitch stuck him again. North took out his twin blades and charged after Pitch, to save the young guardian. Bunny held Dee as she cried for her beloved boyfriend and opened his tunnels to get her out of there. Tooth and Sandy stayed to help North fight against the Boogie Man.

The transformation had been complete; Jack Frost had become one of Pitch's nightmares and was now free to cause horrible accidents or deaths as he pleased. North swung at Pitch, but Pitch blocked the slash and sent Jack after North. Jack held his hands out toward North and yelled as black snow covered North completely. Tooth flew on top of Jack and apologized for what she was about to do. Tooth opened her mouth wide as razor sharp teeth appeared. She bit deep into Jack's neck hard. Black blood trickled down the winter guardian's neck as the Tooth Fairy continued to bit down. The fairies each continued to peck at Pitch. Pitch sent his dark horses after them and the fairies charged towards them ready to fight. Sandy pulled out his long sand whips and began lashing away at Pitch. His whips strung around Pitch and squeezed him hard. Pitch opened his mouth and blew hard as an army of bats flew straight toward Sandy.

North made his way out of the freezing black snow. He watched as Jack elbowed Tooth in the face and freeze her. The tiny tooth fairies were slowly but surely being beaten by the dark horses. He caught Tooth as she fell frozen in his arm and opened up the portal to the workshop. He whistled to the fairies as it was time retreat. Sandy lashed away the last bit of bats and jumped into the portal. The fairies dove straight into the portal as fast as they could. Pitch held his horses back while Jack stood by Pitch's side, smiling wickedly at North. North shook his head as he knew he had failed. He jumped into the portal and vanished.

Dee cried hard into Bunny's fur. She had blamed herself for everything; Pitch returning after two years of peace, Jack turning into an evil guardian, and probably being hated by the Guardians. Bunny did his best to comfort Dee. He even tried making her laugh, but the only jokes he knew were all about Jack being an idiot, which only made Dee cry more. North arrived with Tooth in his arms and the fairies shivering from the blizzard. The four elves that were busy trying to unfreeze the yeti with a blow dryer turned their attention to the shaking fairies. North handed Tooth over to Bunny and reached into his pocket. Dee wiped away her tears as she watched in amazement as North took out a handful of sprinkling dust and lightly blew it over Tooth. The ice that once covered Tooth had now melted. Tooth gasped for air and looked at North and Bunny, then flew over to her fairies to make sure they were okay.

North walked over to Dee, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what about you?" She held North's face for comfort.

"We are fine, but I am afraid out little Jack is not."

"Can we get him back?" Dee asked scared.

North thought for a second and walked up to a huge bookshelf and started looking for something. Bunny twirled his boomerang out of anger and threw it at the wall,

"What are you looking for?"

North took out a big book that probably only he and the yeti could carry, and set it down on the table. The Guardians and Dee crowded around North as he turned the pages. He then put his finger on a page with his hearty laugh, scaring them.

"Here it is!"

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

"It is potion, to cure Jack!"

North ran to the globe and back to the book and then into his workshop where he slammed the door. Bunny raised his eyebrow and looked at Dee who looked just as confused as he did. For the rest of the hour Dee stayed in Jack's room and looked up at the ceiling. She wondered if Jack, her Jack Frost would ever return to normal. She heard a 'Thump' outside of her door. She opened the door and saw Baby Tooth rubbing her head.

"Thought you could go through the door, uh?" She smiled. Baby Tooth landed on Dee's shoulder and fell asleep. Dee walked up to her bed and lay Baby Tooth on her pillow and lay down beside her. That's what she needed. A nap. Just a simple little nap.

Jack froze the horses out of fun and then unfroze them and then froze them again,

"We shouldn't have let them escape!" Jack yelled.

Pitch walked over to his new nightmare and chuckled, "Patience young one. We will have revenge on the Guardians once more, but for now," Pitch walked Jack to his new globe. It looked similar to the one North had, "let's go out and have some fun."

Pitch and Jack flew onto their horses and flew out from their cave with an army of darkness followed them to the nearby town. Pitch had figured with Jack on his side and also with his darkness and Jack's ice, they were going to be unstoppable. And everyone will fear the both of them. Jack cupped his hands and placed them behind his back.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Pitch asked as he watched.

"I learned a new trick." Jack said. He brought his hands to the front of him. Jack's hands had become entirely made of ice. To show Pitch his new power, Jack flew down beside a lonely old man who was feeding the birds. The old man hummed to himself happily as he tossed pieces of bread to the birds. Jack's icy hands touched the man, who started to shake uncontroablly. Jack started to laugh as the old man stopped shaking and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I just sent millions of little icicles through his body. Just call it an icy shock." Jack smirked.

Pitch chuckled as he walked over the unconscious old man, "I like it. The new power fit's you, Jack."

Jack and Pitch continued on through there rampage throughout the town, scaring the adults and the children. Especially the children. Jack shocked half the kids, sending them into an icy shock.

"I'm loving this!" Jack yelled.

The two flew by Jamie Bennett's house where the young boy was sitting on his front steps reading a story. He felt something hit his head and looked up. Snow… black snow. Jamie stood up as the black snow continued to fall. He stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake. He put his tongue back in his mouth and shivered at the taste. It was bitter and sour and a hint of blood. Jack flew in front of Jamie, scaring the boy with his appreance.

"Jack? Is that you?" Jamie asked as he cowered, tripping on the stairs.

Jack stayed silent as walked towards Jamie with his icy hands by his side. He grabbed Jamie, and the young boy started to shake vigorously. Before Jack could finish, a boomerang hit his hands, causing the ice to shatter. Jack looked at his hands as they began to sizzle. Jack yelled out in pain as his hands became red. He blew lightly, hoping to cool down the pain but that only made it worse.

Bunny stood at the top of the supermarket building, as his boomerang came back to him. He narrowed his eyes at Pitch who seemed to look straight at him. He opened a tunnel and landed in front of Pitch. As Jack continued to yell at the siring pain he was encountering, Bunny punched Pitch in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"That's for you turning Jack, into one of your dark thingy's," Bunny grabbed both of his boomerangs and threw them at Pitch. The boomerangs hit Pitch in stomach hard making him fly up into the air and land back on the floor, hard, "And that's for Dee."

Pitch stood up, "That's right. I'm not done with that girl, yet."

"You leave that girl alone, Pitch." Bunny yelled.

"When you Guardians have your guards down, I will attack the girl and give her nightmares that will end her" Pitch grabbed Jack and disappeared. Bunny tried to catch them but it was too late, they were gone. He heard a loud groaning sound; Bunny turned around and saw Jamie on the floor shaking. Bunny hopped over to him and cuddled him,

"Aw, mate."

Tooth flew around the workshop looking for Bunny when Dee lazily walked out of the room. Baby Tooth stayed asleep on her shoulders as Dee walked up to Tooth.

"Hey, Tooth."

The Tooth Fairy flew passed Dee and continued her search. Sandy came out from North's workshop with a handful of papers and grabbed Dee's hand. He led her inside the workshop where North and some of the yeti were working fast. Sandy pointed to the book and showed her the page. On the page was a picture of a vile with a blue liquid inside.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That is potion to cure, Jack," North answered," We have found it and we will cure Jack!" He grabbed Dee's hands and the two danced around the workshop. The yeti clapped their hands but stopped when Bunny slammed the door open. North and Dee stopped to see Bunny walking in and sitting down on North's big chair.

"Where have you been?" Tooth yelled.

"I went out to the town to see if Pitch would be there with Jack."

"Did you find them?" Dee asked.

"Oh, I found them alright! They were attacking the people, with Jack's new power."

"New power?" North asked.

Bunny nodded, "Some sort of shocking thing. He used it on little Jamie Bennett. Good thing I got there in time or who knows what would have happened."

"We must hurry. I fear the longer Jack, stays evil, the stronger he gets." North said. North walked up to shelf quickly and grabbed two different color jugs an ad poured them into the big pot. Dee walked outside when something flashing caught her eye. She looked at the globe and noticed the yellow light were turning off fast.

"Um, guys? Come over here." Dee yelled.

The Guardians rushed into the middle of workshop and gasped, "It's happening again." Tooth said sadly.

"Time is not on our sides. We must hurry." North rushed inside of his workshop and poured faster.

"What do you need to make this potion?" Tooth asked.

"I need Sandy's power, and I need you three to get out." North said. The yeti pushed Bunny, Tooth and Dee out of the workshop and slammed the door.

Tooth looked at Dee and noticed her necklace, "That's really pretty. Did he give that to you?"

Dee looked at her necklace and smiled, "Yeah, he made it for me." Tooth put an arm around Dee and led her into the room where they talked.

Jack's hands were beginning to bubble as they continued to sizzle. Pitch grabbed Jack's hand hard, out of anger causing Jack to scream.

"Shut up!" Pitch backhanded Jack.

Jack looked at his hands and then back at Pitch. He tried his best to ignore the pain and listen to Pitch. Pitch's shadow moved throughout the cave while the sun began to set,

"There's no doubt that, North will figure out a potion to change you back. We have to hurry and destroy the things you love, Jack."

"I love nothing." Jack said coldly. The dark winter Guardian flew over to the hole and looked up at the moon," It's time to get back at the Guardians."

Bunny tried to open the door to North's workshop, but the yeti grabbed his fur and took him outside where there was a blizzard.

"It's freezing out here! Let me back inside!" Bunny yelled. The yeti didn't seem to care and closed the door. Bunny had no use but to leave and go home.

A little after ten, Tooth said goodnight to Dee and left to her home. Baby Tooth wanted to stay with Dee and stayed with her. Dee changed into the large nightgown and wondered if she should go say goodnight to North and Sandy. But when she stood at the door and put her ear on it, she decided she better not. She walked to her room and fell asleep.

North and Sandy continued to work on the potion, "Good work, Sandy. We should have the potion ready by tomorrow." Sandy rubbed his hands and sprinkled more sand over the pot and then created an image of Jack. It was only a matter of time before they would have Jack Frost back.

Dee snored lightly in her room, with Baby Tooth on her side.

"Dee…"

The young girl turned over not noticing the demonic voice. "Dee… wake up."

Without opening her eyes, Dee swung her legs over and walked towards the window. She jumped out and headed for the abandoned ice rink where the voice was coming from.

Baby Tooth woke up and saw that Dee was not there. Baby Tooth flew over to North's workshop and pecked on the door quickly. One of the yetis opened the door and nodded no. The little fairy didn't care what the yeti was saying and flew in front of North, pulling on his beard. North followed the little fairy to the room and pointed to the bed. North wasted no time and prepared the sled.

Dee flew inside the hole, landing on her stomach. She woke up with a loud gasp and stood up. She looked around and noticed on the floor, Jack's bracelet. She held back her tears as she looked picked up the bracelet.

"Dee…"

She looked around but there was nothing there.

"Jack?" She called out.

Jack flew right in front of her and blew hard, freezing her.

**IM SORRY! This had a sucky ending… I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I'm sorry. Chapter 6 will be up sometime next week, hopefully. Okay so please feel free to leave a review or comment or anything. Again I am SORRY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I'm alive! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just been so behind on my stories. I am behind 3 actually and I'll tell you this: "Do not try and write three different stories at the same time XD" Okay so last we left off; Jack is freezing his one and only Dee! Okay cue dramatic music and curtains up…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jack smiled wickedly as he continued to freeze Dee. Pitch stood at the cliff of the lair as he watched and smirked. Dee looked at Jack's eyes and pleaded for him to stop, but the cold hearted boy ignored her pleads and then continued on. Before Jack could finish freezing her completely, North and Bunny arrived carrying egg bombs. They threw them around the cave as the colors of Easter filled the air. Pitch growled as he ran towards North, Bunny kicked Jack and looked at Dee whose head and neck were the only things not to be frozen.

"We'll get you out, pretty. Don't you worry."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Dee laughed nervously. She couldn't feel her feet anymore and her eyes began to widen.

Jack side kicked Bunny and threw tiny icicles at the Guardian. Bunny did his best to block the new power but even his fluffy soft floor couldn't stop the evilness of Jack's power. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and threw them at Jack, who froze them in the air. Jack smirked at Bunny and then flipped over to him, landing on his back.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Bunny yelled as he hopped all over the cave. Jack laughed as he waved one hand in the air and the other was holding on to Bunny's fur. Dee shook her head and turned to see North in a deep fight with Pitch. She looked at the ice that trapped her and gasped. It's all ice, just plain old ice. Dee loved chewing ice, why should this be any different. Dee began chewing away when Tooth and Sandy arrived with the yeti. The yeti ran to help North and Bunny while Sandy prepared the potion.

Bunny flipped Jack off his back where the yeti grabbed him. Sandy poured half the potion on Jack, everyone stopped to see the young boy struggle to get free but he suddenly stopped. Pitch gasped as he thought he lost his little protégé. Jack looked up and smiled,

"Nice try." Jack flew out of the yeti hands and laughed.

Tooth ran up to Dee and noticed her lips were turning dark purple and her skin was becoming paler and paler. Tooth starts to chip away at the ice with her nose as fast as she could.

North blocked Pitch's dark magic with his swords and wondered why the potion didn't work. He and Sandy followed everything the book said. Sandy's magic, a hint of spirit, a dash of goodness, and… oh no. Something of Jack's power. North looked at Jack's staff. They needed that staff that was only thing here with Jack's power.

"We need the staff," North yelled as he hit Pitch with his sword, "It's the only thing of Jack's power!"

"Give it up old man." Pitch growled.

Bunny ad Sandy looked at Jack and ran to get the staff. Jack raised the staff above his head and it disappeared.

"That's not fair." Bunny mumbled to himself.

Dee eyes slowly started to close. Tooth looked up at the young girl,

"No, no, no stay with me, sweetie." Tooth chipped at the ice faster as Dee started to shake faster.

"Tooth," Dee said weakly, "My necklace. Jack made it with his power."

Tooth looked at Dee's neck where the snowflake necklace glowed brightly. "Your right," Tooth took Dee's necklace off and ran towards Sandy, "I'll be right back."

Sandy opened the vile and crushed the necklace until it became tiny particles of snow. The snow fell inside of the vile and Sandy shook with all of his might. Sandy rushed over to where Bunny, the yeti, and Jack where fighting and flew behind Jack. He quickly dumped the potion over him.

A powerful wind rushed inside the cave, sending Jack up in the air. Jack's hair color turned back to white, and his eye color went back to normal as well. The wind lifted Jack even higher until his nose touched the roof of the cave. Jack's body was turned back to normal, except for his hands which were still red and burning. The wind released Jack Frost and left the cave without a single trace. Jack began to fall, Bunny hopped up in the air to catch him,

"I gotcha ya."

Jack felt sick to his stomach and he felt as if the whole cave was turning in circles. He shook his head and got a hold of himself, "Where's Dee?"

North punched Pitch in the face hard, sending the evil boogeyman in the arms of the yeti, where they held onto him tightly.

Tooth shrieked, "Dee, wake up! Jack's back!" She chipped away faster and faster until her nose became buried under the ice. Dee's eyes were fully closed and her body color was completely gone. Even her lips were nothing but a solid purple.

Jack flew out of Bunny's hands and flew over to the ice that he created. He broke it with a single punch and caught her as she fell. Jack placed Dee on the floor and knelt down beside her afraid of what he had done. He looked at Dee's motionless body and prayed that his power would work. He closed his eyes and placed his lips and hers. Jack pulled back just as she opened her eyes and smiled,

"Your back."

"I'm sorry, Dee. This was all my fault." He cupped her cheek and then hugged her tightly.

North pulled out a small coffee cup that magically filled itself with hot chocolate. He handed it to Dee,

"Here, drink. It will bring back your color."

Dee laughed lightly as she slowly sipped. Her color slowly but surely came back giving Dee another reason to smile. Jack got up and faced Pitch. He looked at yeti telling them to let Pitch go and get out of the way. Jack cracked his knuckles and held out his hands where his staff appeared. Jack swung his staff where lightning shot out and struck Pitch, sending him to the wall.

Pitch stood up and wiped his chin, "What are you going to do, Jacky?" Pitch taunted Jack as he egged him on for some more 'fun.' Pitch snickered, "I'm immortal, and I cannot die. I'll just keep coming back until, poof; your little girlfriend goes bye-bye."

Bunny looked at Dee and then back at Jack. He wanted to help Jack, but something inside told him that this was not his battle. Bunny smirked and crossed his arms; Jack could take care of himself.

Pitch continued on with his taunting, "You were close to killing her, just like you-"

With the end of his staff, Jack sapped Pitch's neck. The guardians along with Dee gasped. The yeti covered their eyes as Pitch's dead body fell to the floor. Jack looked at Pitch's motionless body for a second and then walked up to Dee and put her on his back. He kissed her on the forehead and flew to the North Pole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night, as Dee and Jack were getting ready for bed, Dee looked at Jack as he was taking off his shirt. She could see his red bloody hands from the accident with Bunny, and the scratches on his back. She felt sad and helpless as she saw Jack wince at the pain and pretended it didn't hurt. But she knew it had to hurt pretty badly.

"Jack," Dee finally spoke up.

He turned around and smirked at her, "Yeah?"

She cleared her throat, "Today when you… when you."

"When I killed Pitch?" Jack sat down on the bed next to Dee and held her hands, "I'm sorry, you had to see that. I guess seeing you lying on the floor, scared me. I thought I lost you. So I did what I had to do."

"Wasn't Pitch immortal? I thought immortals couldn't die."

"Yes, but," Jack sighed, " It's complicated, so to make a long story short, The Man in the Moon made it to where you can kill an immortal by snapping their neck or chopping it off."

Dee held her neck, "Oh." She looked at Jack and kissed his cheek, "I'm just glad you're safe." Jack and Dee lay down and hugged each other as they fell into a deep sleep without the worry of any darkness or nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tooth and Dee were frosting the vanilla cake as the yeti and elves baked the cookies. North and Sandy laughed as one of the yetis couldn't handle himself and tried to snatch a cookie. But Tooth's watchful eye, caught him red handed. She smacked his hand away from the cookies and shooed him away. Dee waited for the right moment and then threw a cookie at the hungry yeti. Tooth grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Dee. Soon the kitchen was full of flour and cookie dough and North and Sandy wanted in on some cooking action.

Jack sat on the other side of the house where he could the flour fight perfectly. He sat on the steps just watching them when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Bunny,

"Oh hey." Jack said.

Bunny sat down by Jack and chuckled. Clearly watching the little fight going on inside the kitchen, "I usually don't care about things like this, but … what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"Whoa there mate, don't hurt yourself." Bunny laughed, but he stopped when Jack didn't come back with one of his smart jokes, "What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Bunny, "You serious?"

"Look, where having a heart to heart, don't ruin it. 'Cause this might be the last." Bunny said.

Jack looked back at the kitchen and pulled his knees close to his chest, "I was just thinking about Dee. I'm wondering if I'm a good boyfriend."

Bunny was taken a back, "Now why on earth would you think that?"

"Before Pitch' darkness consumed me, he said some things to me about Dee that opened my eyes. The scary part was that what he was saying was true! I mean what can I possibly do for Dee when she gets older? I mean does Dee really love me like I love her?"

Bunny could hear Jack's voice shake with fear with every word he said. He had never seen Jack so messed up before.

"You've got to be kidding me. Jack, let me tell you something and you better listen. I see Dee's face light up when you come into a room. And I see you smile when she's near you or in your arms. When you turned evil, you should have seen her face. I felt my heart break just seeing her like that, Jack. And you know what, who cares what Pitch said. It doesn't mean anything," Bunny chuckled, "He's probably just jealous that he hasn't found love like you and Dee did."

Jack shook his head, "But Bunny, I did something wrong. And I'm scared that if I tell her, I'll… I'll lose her." Jack's voice quivered.

"Well mate, I suggest you tell her. Whatever you did in the past, is done and over with. You should tell now before she finds out what really happened up in those mountains."

Jack gasped, "You know about that? I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"I know Jack, I know."

After the kitchen was clean, thanks to some Christmas magic Jack pulled Dee to the side away from everybody. Bunny stood at the doorway, watching Jack shake. Jack held Dee's hands and looked deep into her eyes,

"Dee, I have to tell you something."

"Sure Jack, what is it?" She smiled.

Jacked gulped, "I don't want you to hate me." Jack felt as if he was going to break down and cry. But he gathered up his courage, "I did something wrong, Dee."

"Jack, I'm not going to hate you. I promise."

Jack looked up and saw Bunny. The Easter Guardian nodded for encouragement and crossed his arms. Jack looked back at Dee and held her hands tight,

"Two years ago, days before we met I was making it snow up in the mountains when a gray Mercedes was coming down the hills…" Bunny watched as Jack told his story. He saw Dee's smile turn into a frown and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. When Jack finished with his story, she collapsed into his arms. Jack hugged her tightly crying along with her,

"I'm so sorry, Dee." He cried.

"Jack, I don't hate you." She whispered as she cried into his shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jack, you can't be serious." Bunny said inside North's workshop that late afternoon.

Jack flew in the air happily, "I'm serious, kangaroo! I'm going to do to it!"

"It's a big reasonability. And no offense, you are not responsible!"

Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny, "Once North comes back from talking with Man in Moon and if it's a yes, I'm going to do it."

"Where are the girls anyways?" Bunny asked.

"Tooth took Dee to her world. Oh I hope The Man in the Moon says yes! I hope he does, I hope he does!" Jack was so excited he couldn't stop laughing. Bunny rolled his eyes playfully. The door to North's workshop opened slowly, and Jack flew down to the floor. North walked in and looked at Jack with sad eyes. Jack's smile faded but returned when North nodded yes then smiled,

"He said yes, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. He shot up in the air and laughed out loud, doing cartwheels and spins in the air. He hugged Bunny and then North,

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Dee to marry me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**There you go! There is Chapter 6 and I really hoped you liked it! Okay so obviously Jack is going to ask Dee to marry him. What will Dee say? Will it be a yes or no? **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please leave me a review! I get really happy when I get a review and it gives me the power to hurry up and write lol! **

**Please Review/Comment! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going, Sandy?" Dee asked blindfolded as the dream Guardian led her back and forth throughout the workshop. Sandy just stayed quiet and held her hand. He promised Jack that he would keep her out of the upstairs secret room until he was ready.

Jack looked at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and nice black shoes. He was putting on cologne when he noticed the yeti lighting candles near the food. Jack quickly turned around,

"Whoa, whoa guys what are you doing," The yeti turned around and shrugged, then pointed to the candles and mumbled. "... I said no candles. That's too normal." Jack said crossing his arms. The yeti pointed to Jack's tux and raised their eyebrows. "Hey I want to look good for one day so bite me." Jack said as he flew over to the table. The table had two sets of plates that contained, mash potatoes and pieces of ham that was shaped to be a heart. Jack wanted everything to be perfect, even the food.

Bunny and North walked in and looked around, "Jack, are you done? Sandy's been leading Dee around for thirty minutes." Bunny said. Jack ignored him and continued on with his preparations. In the corner he created a snowy waterfall, in the middle of the room he created a small ice rink and then to top it off he made it snow.

Tooth barged into the room next, "Are you done yet?"

Jack shot her a glance, "Patience," Jack flew over to the back closet and pulled out a light blue dress and gave it to Tooth, "Here give this to Dee and tell her to put it on." He pushed Tooth out of the room and slammed the door. Jack flew around the room, looking for any imperfections. Jack flew over to the vase and blew over it lightly, creating ice roses.

Bunny crossed his arms and whispered to North, "Were you like this when you proposed to Mary?"

North chuckled lightly, "Not like this." They heard Jack curse under his breath as he was back at the closet and pulled out two glass slippers. He quickly flew over to the door to see Tooth leading Dee to their bedroom,

"Tooth," Jack whispered, "Shoes." He threw the shoes at Tooth and then slammed the door again. Tooth rolled her eyes playfully as she bent down and picked up the shoes.

"What's going on, Tooth?" Dee asked. Tooth leads Dee into the room and gently pushed her in,

"Nothing just put these on." Tooth closed the door and floated in front of it, waiting.

Dee removed the blindfold and looked at the dress and shoes that she was holding. She smiled as she examined it; a light blue dress with lace sleeves. The dress went up to her knees and the shoes fit her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror. Usually she hated how she looked in dresses, but this dress was different. It fit her perfectly and showed off her curves. Dee put her hair up and clipped it with a snowflake clip that she found. She was fixing her heels when there was a knock on her door,

"Are you ready?" Tooth asked.

"Do I need the blindfold?"

"Yes."

Dee put on the blindfold and carefully walked up to the door where Tooth opened it for her and guided her to the secret room. As Dee and Tooth approached, Bunny leaned in close to Jack and whispered in his ear,

"You have the ring right?"

Jack scoffed, "Psh, of course I do," Jack reached into his pocket, "What kind of idiot for-"Jack stopped and sighed, "I forgot the ring." Bunny, North and Sandy face palmed themselves as Jack flew out of the room. Jack went to North's room and went to his cabinet where there was a tiny red box. Jack knew Dee was a snoop and decided to keep the ring in North's room just in case. Jack opened the box to see the crystal ring glowing brightly. He closed the box and flew back to where Tooth held Dee by the shoulders. He shooed everyone away and gently grabbed Dee's hand.

The young girl jumped but recognized the icy cool hand, "Jack?"

Jack took one last look around to make sure everything was in place. He took Dee's blindfold off and watched her eyes widened as she glanced around the room. She looked at the waterfall, next her eyes fell upon the ice rink. Dee gasped when she looked down,

"Shoes? Jack I'm shocked."

Jack led her to the chair and pulled it out for her," It's all for you." Jack flew around to his seat and grabbed the fork, ready to eat, when he noticed Dee not eating. Her eyes were fixed on something but Jack didn't know what it was. She continued to stare and it looked as if she was staring at him, but no, it was something else.

And then she finally spoke, "What… no candles?"

Jack dropped his fork and stood up, "You wanted candles." He reached for the empty candle holders that were sitting in the middle of the table when Dee grabbed his hand and smiled,

"Jack, I'm kidding."

"Oh, I knew that." He slowly sat back down and the two began to eat.

Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy along with some of the yeti and elves were hiding behind some glass that neither Dee nor Jack could see. It was a perfect view; the table, the ice rink, the lovers.

"They look so cute together." Tooth sighed.

"I hope she says yes." Bunny said. The Guardians looked at The Easter Bunny with their eyebrows raised. Bunny cleared his throat, "So she can keep him busy."

North gasped, "They are getting up." Everyone moved in a little closer to the glass as they watched Jack lead Dee to the ice rink.

"Take your shoes off." Jack said as he removed his shoes.

"Won't it be cold?" She asked. But she took off her heels anyways. Jack's feet touched the ice as he glided across to get the feel first, and then he went back to get Dee. He held her hands and led her on the ice,

"Not when you're with me."

Jack and Dee danced around the ice together. Dee looked down at her feet and then back into Jack's eyes. Jack twirled Dee around and let her go as she skated to the end of the rink. She turned around and gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. Jack was down on one knee. He smiled at her as she slowly skated over to him and held her hands. Jack looked deep into Dee's eyes,

"Dee, I've been here for 300 years and never in my life have I ever felt this way. This may sound cheesy but I don't care," Jack laughed, "You're my light, you're my snowflake, you're the reason I smile every day, you're my best friend. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore," He reached inside of his pockets and opened up the tiny box.

"Oh my God." Dee started to cry.

"Dee, will you marry me?"

Dee nodded happily, "Yes Jack! Yes I will!" Jack stood up and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. The Guardians and the yeti, along with the elves ran up to the happy couple to congratulate them.

"We will start preparations at once!" North shouted happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're getting married?" Dee's aunt and uncle yelled after she showed them her ring later on that day. The Guardians were in and out of Dee's room loading her stuff up onto the sleigh, invisible to Ruby and Drew.

"Im getting married to Jack Frost and im living at the North Pole." Dee said smiling. She knew the story sounded crazy, especially to non-believers, but she loved the confused face of her aunt and uncle. Dee pulled back her hand and reached into her pocket to give them the spare key to the house. Ruby took the key still confused about what her niece's story, but Drew grabbed Dee's hand and started to lead her inside,

"Something is definitely wrong with you."

Dee shook her hand away, "No, I'm leaving with my fiancé and im never coming back. Hey, at least you don't have to take care of me anymore. It's not like you were before," Dee looked behind her to see the sled loaded up with all off her stuff. She turned back to face her family, "Anyways, I got to go." Jack flew over to Dee and held her hand. Dee kissed Jack's cheek, but to Drew and Ruby, all they saw was Dee kissing the air. Jack looked at Dee and then winked as he helped her up onto the sleigh. Jack reached down and made two snowballs, which he blew on and aimed it at Ruby and Drew.

The snowballs hit Drew and Ruby, letting them see everything. Jack stuck his tongue out at them as Dee, along with the rest of the Guardians waved. Drew looked at Ruby and then back at the sleigh, but the sleigh was gone.

Flying over the small town, North decided to take the scenic route and just look around. Tooth and her fairies flew by their side while Sandy took a quick nap in the back. Bunny finally got over his fear of heights until he looked over the side and Jack flew up behind him and pretended to push him off.

Jack Frost looked down at the familiar surroundings and noticed one house with no child in the backyard. It suddenly hit him and Jack told North to stop the sleigh. Everyone looked at the Winter Guardian waiting for the reason on to why he wanted to stop. Jack told them to go home because he had to take care of something that needed to be done. He kissed Dee and flew down to Jamie Bennett's house.

Jack looked in the backyard where the swings were motionless and a book about Bigfoot lay in the snow untouched. Jack picked it up and flew up to Jamie's window. Jack saw Jamie sitting on his bed with his back turned. Jack knocked on the window,

"Jamie."

Jamie turned around and jumped when he saw Jack at the window. He threw his pillow, "Get away from me."

Jack sighed, "Jamie, I'm sorry I know why you're scared and I know that right now you probably hate me, but… let me in so I can explain. Please." Jack hated the way Jamie looked at him. Fear was in Jamie's eye and that was the last thing Jack wanted.

"How do I know you're the real Jack Frost?" Jamie finally said.

Jack thought for a second and then smiles. Jack blew on Jamie's window and with his finger, drew a bunny. Jack put his hand over the drawing where it came to life and hopped around Jamie's room. Jamie followed the bunny until it popped and snow started to fall. He young believer looked at Jack,

"It's you." Jamie jumped down from his bed and ran to open the window where he hugged Jack. "I thought you were gone forever."

Jack hugged Jamie tightly, "No kid, Im not going anywhere."

The two sat down on Jamie's bed as Jack explained everything from point A to point B. Jack said that he had no way to stop what he was doing. Pitch was under full control. Jamie thought that Jack turned evil forever and that he'd never see the real Jack Frost again but now he was just happy he was back.

After Jack finished his story he smiled, "But I do have some good news. Dee and I are getting married and we want you and Soph to be a part of it."

Jamie's eyes lit up, "You're getting married! That's amazing!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he jumped on his bed. Jack laughed as he jumped on the bed along with Jamie, "Bunny will come and pick you up in two days."

Jamie jumped off his bed, "I have to go and tell Sophie!" Jamie ran out of his laughing all the way. Jack moved his hands in a slow motion causing the snow to stop and disappear. He walked up to the window, ready to leave when something caught his eye. On Jamie's desk was a picture drawn by him, Jack picked it up to get a better look; it was a picture of a dark Jack Frost shocking Jamie. Jack crumbled the paper, froze it and tossed it in the trash.

_Never again._ Jack thought to himself. He put his foot over the windowsill and flew home.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Jack and Dee sat on their bed filling in papers for their wedding. Dee looked at one for what kind of flower should she have while Jack crossed out the shoes part. Jack asked Dee if it was okay if he didn't wear shoes for the wedding. Dee giggled and told him that she wasn't wearing shoes either. Jack stopped what he was doing a kissed his beautiful fiancé.

Dee ruffled Jack's hair as he kissed her lips passionalty. Jack hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She was so warm and he was the perfect amount of cold.

A loud knock made the two get off of each other quickly, and grab whatever paper was in front of them. Jack cleared his throat,

"Come in."

The door opened and a yeti walked in carrying two different color curtains. In his right hand was a light purple one and in the other was a dark red with a light blue. The yeti looked at Dee and shrugged, not knowing what color to choose. Jack smiled at Dee and she smiled back and then she turned back to look at the yeti. She picked the dark red one. The yeti looked at the curtain and smiled. He then left the room, forgetting to close the door.

Jack lightly blew on the door, making it close. He smiled at Dee, "Now where were we?" He leaned in to kiss Dee, but the young girl put her finger on his lips, stopping him,

"We need to finish."

Jack kissed her finger and pulled back, pretending to pout, "You don't love me anymore."

Dee winked at him, "Okay, so we have Sophie and the tooth fairies as our flower girls, Jamie is the ring bearer, one of the yetis is singing us a song, and Tooth is my maid of honor." Dee bit down on her pen wondering what else was missing and then she noticed Jack staring at a paper.

Jack swiftly threw the paper behind him hoping that Dee didn't notice but she did.

"Jack…" She said.

"Yes, dear?" He said batting his eyes.

Dee crossed her arms, "You're not avoiding that."

"Im not avoiding anything."

"You're going to have to do it, whether you like it or not, punk."

"But it's him!" Jack shouted, "Why can't it be North or Sandy?"

Dee moved closer to Jack, "Because Sandy is doing something for us and I have something important for North."

Jack grabbed the paper from behind him and looked at it, "But why him?"

"Cuz he's your best friend." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Jack smirked, knowing she was right, and put Bunny's name under Best Man.

XXXXXXX

North was sitting at his desk in his private workshop talking to his elves when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly as Dee walked in shyly. North beamed with happiness when he saw her, "Ah, Dee!"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked a little quietly. It was almost as if she was afraid of the big Russian Guardian. North stood up from his chair and walked over to Dee,

"Sure you can talk to me," North pulled out a chair rand sat her down. He looked at his elves and escorted them out, "Shoo with your pointy heads." He closed the door and sat at the edge of his desk smiling at Dee, "So, what you want to talk about?"

Dee looked down at her fingers and then looked up at North, "Well, I'm… I was wondering if-if you would give me away at my wedding?"

North kneeled down in front of her," I'd be honored to."

XXXXXXXXX

Jack finally made it to the Warren, where Bunny's uncolored egg scrambled away from the Guardian. Jack looked around and noticed Bunny was not around.

"Kangaroo!" He yelled.

Two big egg statues turned to look at Jack. He looked at them and smiled, "Have you guys seen Bunny?" The statues looked at each other and then fell on the floor. They started to roll and Jack flew beside them as they led him to a room where Bunny sat in the middle, surrounded by baby chicks. Bunny had a chick in his hands and combed its hair,

"Who's a good little baby chick?" Bunny cooed, "You are, yes you are."

Jack flew behind Bunny holding back his laughter and wishing he had a camera. Jack quietly kneeled behind Bunny,

"Who's a good Easter Bunny?" Jack said as he petted his fur, "You are yes you are."

"Gah!" Bunny leaped to his feet and up into the tree. The baby chicks scattered all over the place as Jack held his sides as he laughed hard. He wiped away a tear,

"That was too funny."

Bunny saw that it was only Jack and climbed down the tree and caught his breath,

"What are you doing here?" Bunny asked as he looked for the baby chicks.

Jack twirled his staff as he answered, "Thought I stop by and see my best friend." Bunny found the chicks hiding in a small cave that was covered by a grass wall.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" Bunny checked himself, "Wow, id never thought I'd be saying that."

Jack picked up a chick and thought to himself if he should get Dee one of them as a gift. He looked at Bunny, "Were almost done, there's just one little itty bitty thing we need to take care of."

Bunny looked up at Jack, "No, I'm not dressing up as a kangaroo."

Jack was taken aback, "Why… I would never do-"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed, "I would like you to be my Best Man." Bunny gasped and stared at Jack wondering if he was serious. Out of Bunny's silence, Jack started to fly away. Bunny leaped in the air and grabbed Jack by the foot,

"I'd be happy to."

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, Dee and Jack were being fitted for their dress and tuxedo while Tooth, Bunny, and North handled Cupid. The diaper wearing baby shot his arrows over the wedding room, making it come to life with flowers and hearts. Tooth loved how the room was starting to form, but she was worried that Dee and Jack weren't going to like it.

"Mr. Cupid, "Tooth said as she flew in front of him, "The couple wants snowflakes, not hearts."

"Honey, I know what im doing. I don't tell you how to collect your teeth, so don't tell me how to shoot my arrows, okay." Cupid said as he loaded one his special arrows. He aimed it at the wall and let it go; it twirled in the air and hit the wall, causing a small explosion. The yeti and elves ran all over the workplace, scared. Before they could have ruined the decorations, North yelled,

"Get back to work!" Within seconds the yeti and elves went back to work starring at Cupid, wondering when the next explosion would occur.

Cupid cleared his throat and pointed to the wall. The Guardians gasped as they looked at the masterpiece that Cupid had created.

"How beautiful." Tooth exclaimed.

Cupid had created a hue snowflake out of small hearts and in the middle was a picture of Jack and Dee kissing. Cupid cleaned his nails and looked at them,

"I know, I am good."

As Bunny and Tooth were talking to Cupid, something caught North's eye. He walked to the end of the hall where yellow dream dust was pouring out from the room. North could hear Sandy's hand moving in all sorts of directions and he wanted to know what was going on. As North was opening the door, the sound of a whip cracking quickly closed the door. North looked at the door for a second, and then watched as a 'Do Not Disturb' sign magically appeared on the doorknob.

"Okay Sandy," North chuckled, "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee stood up on the little box with her arms stretched out. Her beautiful white wedding dress was nearly done and all that was left now was just to trim the bottom.

"I still can't believe, Mother Nature, is fixing my dress!" Dee squealed with happiness.

Mother Nature laughed lightly. Her voice was soft and was like butter to Dee's ears, "Stand still sweetie, I don't want to ruin your dress."

The girls heard Jack laughing, "Just try getting her to stand still." Jack and Dee were separated by a large wall where their heads were the only thing they could see of each other. Jack was being treated by four leprechauns as they fixed his sleeves.

"I can stand more still than you." Dee said.

"Psh, you wish. What about that time we tried to go to Disneyland?" Jack asked.

"That was your fault." Dee snapped.

"My fault?" Jack laughed, "You're the one that almost tipped the boat on Small World, cuz you couldn't stand still."

And Dee remembered the day they went to Disneyland for the first time and they managed to get their own boat. Dee distracted the guys while Jack pushed the boat into the tunnel and grabbed Dee. They had to leave early because Jack froze a guy who thought Dee was crazy. So all in all it was both of their faults, even though nobody wanted to admit to it.

Jack and Dee went back and forth as to whose fault it was. Mother Nature and the leprechauns chuckled, listening to the fight.

"Aw, isn't this cute. Your very first fight." Mother Nature said.

Dee and Jack stopped their conversation and looked at Mother Nature. Dee spoke first, "Oh no, this isn't our first fight. This is nothing."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Our first fight was way worse. First the lamp fell, then the curtains ripped, and then the door almost broke and-"

"Jack…" Dee snapped to stop her fiancé.

Mother Nature laughed lightly, "And here I thought you two were a perfect couple." She joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cupid flew around the wedding room, making sure everything was perfect for the next day. Everyone was hard at work, whether it was the yeti, the elves, or the Guardians; everyone had a part to do. North looked up and noticed the moon starting to take its place up in the sky.

"Hello there, old friend." He said, smiling at the moon.

Once out of their wedding attire and into more comfortable clothing, Jack and Dee tried to sneak a peek of the wedding room. Jack held Dee's as they sneaked around the yeti and Cupids watchful eye. The hid under a table and poked their heads out to see Cupid yelling out orders.

"Hey Jack," Dee whispered, "Why isn't Cupid a Guardian?"

"Have you seen him? He's a freaking drama queen." Jack answered.

Dee watched as Cupid pulled out a small mirror from his diaper and checked himself out. Next, he gasped when he found one of his pieces coming undone.

"Good point." Dee finally said.

They started to laugh but stopped when they felt someone grab their feet and pulled them out. One of the yetis was holding Jack and Dee by their feet, escorting them out. He walked up to their room and placed them on the bed roughly. He grumbled to them as he pointed to the bed and pretended to snore and then walked out of the room.

"Did he just put us to bed?" Dee asked.

Jack took off his sweater and tossed it aside, "Yup! Tomorrow our lives change forever."

Dee snuggled next to Jack, "The next chapter of our lives forever. Im excited."

Jack kissed Dee on the head and threw a snowball at the light switch and put his head on the pillow,

"I love you."

"I love you to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomorrow is the Wedding Day! Who's excited! Anyone? I know I am! Okay first off, I want to thank everyone who is reading this and reviewing it. That brings a smile to my face. **

**And secondly, I am sorry that this took almost a month to post! I am sorry lol. But it's finally up and you all can read it. **

**I hope you all liked it and please review if you did.**

**Alright, till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, before all of you start a riot because you're mad I took so long, let me just say… IM SORRY! I know it's been about, what 2 months since chapter 7? Something like that right? Well, the important thing is, I'm back with Protect Me, and getting ready for summer! I have a lot more stories for Rise of the Guardians that I hope you guys read! Alright, so this chapter is only the wedding… So enjoy! P.S thank you all for being patient **

It was finally the wedding day and everyone was excited. Except for Bunny who found out that the Groundhog was invited. Tooth and Nature made sure Jack didn't see Dee before the wedding. Whether it was sneaking Dee around the Pole, or putting a pillow over Jack's head that early morning when Tooth pulled Dee out of bed at four in the morning. Things of course, did not run smoothly. First off, Dee's veil ripped, secondly, Jack's tie was in a huge knot, and third, Cupid was nowhere to be found. But as the guest started to arrive from different parts of the world, that early afternoon, Dee decided that she would go on without a veil, and Jack would just borrow Bunny's small tie. North had found Cupid in the bathroom passing 'chocolates'.

Behind the big Victorian doors wearing her beautiful wedding dress, Dee walked around with sweaty palms. Jamie and Sophie, who arrived an hour ago, comforted the nervous bride. Tooth and her fairies helped Dee get into place by the door. Tooth had asked the European Division for help that day to collect the teeth while they attended the wedding. They agreed with a smile.

Jack on the other side of the door, waited on the alter with Bunny on his side, who was eyeing the Groundhog.

"Stop staring." Jack said.

"He started it," Bunny answered not taking his eyes off of the furry animal, "I'm just finishing it."

A loud ticking echoed throughout the main hall, and then a dust cloud formed over the altar. When the ticking stopped and the dust gone, an elderly looking man who carried a clock like staff, stood at the altar. Father Time who marred North and Marry, smiled at Jack.

"Now remeber, you don't say your vows until the party. Got it?"

"Got it." Jack answered.

"Are you ready, son?" Cogsworth asked. Jack took a deep breath, nodded happily, and then looked down the aisle where in a couple of seconds, his beautiful bride would soon walk.

North stood next to Dee and held out his arm to her, and she slid her arm into his. "Are you ready, my dear?" He asked her.

"Yes." She breathed. Jamie, who was up in front behind Sophie, gave Dee thumbs up. Dee blew him a kiss and laughed silently. As the door opened Baby Tooth and Sophie, along with the rest of the tooth fairies, strolled in throwing beautiful rose petals and snowflakes on the floor. Next, Jamie walked in slowly with Tooth as the young boy held the two rings that would unite Jack and Dee.

Finally, it was Dee's turn. North, by her side, guided her in and smiled. Dee looked around the room to see the entire guest that had attended. It looked as if every single mythical creature was invited. There were the leprechauns of course, the Groundhog, the Thanksgiving Turkey, the Headless Horsemen who was the bringer of Halloween, and… Mermaids? Dee looked up North and whispered,

"Mermaids?" She looked back at the huge glass that stood at the far end of the room. There must have been ten beautiful mermaids in the glass that Dee counted.

North chuckled, "Of course. Who do you think makes the waves?" The two made it down the aisle and up to the alter where North kissed Dee on the cheek and handed her over to Jack.

"You look beautiful." Jack whispered. Dee blushed as she caressed Jack's hand. Dee and Jack looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were finally going to get married.

Father Time, who everybody called Cogsworth, raised his hands to get everybody's attention, "Now, before I get these two married, the Sandman has something for the lovely couple." Cogsworth pointed up to the ceiling where Sandy was up on a dust cloud. Sandy waved to Jack and Dee and then began to move his hands in diffent directions. The sand scattered over the room and encircled the couple. The lights went out, and the sand started to glow brightly. The sand formed into two figures; Jack and Dee. The figures started to dance around the hall.

Jack held Dee close to him as they watched their dream sand doubles dance across the walls and ceiling. Suddenly the sand exploded and tiny particles of sand said, 'congratulations.'

The lights came back on and the guest clapped. Jack and leaned in for a kiss, but Cogsworth stopped them,

"Not yet."

The teens pulled away from each other as the guest laughed. "Sorry." They said.

Cogsworth smiled as he started the wedding, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this Guardian and woman in holy matrimony. Which is an honorably estate instituted by Man in The Moon. If anyone should see that these two shall not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a moment of silence as Jack and Dee looked at the crowd hoping that no one would raise their hand. When nobody did, Cogsworth continued, "I now pronounce you, Guardian and wife. You may-"But Jack didn't wait for Cogsworth to finish. He pulled Dee in for a long and passionate kiss.

Suddenly, a strong wind current picked Dee and Jack up. It gracefully pulled the two apart and spunned them around. Dee's hair became curly and became a dark black with white highlights. A beautiful desgin covered her right arm. A pattern of snowflakes and had the same design on his left arm. The pattern, along with the rings, signified them as married. The North Wind gently put the couple down, and left through the open doors.

North clapped happily and then laughed when he saw Bunny with tears in eyes. "Are you crying?"

Bunny sniffed, "No… Somebody put tears in my eyes." Out of the corner of his eye, Bunny could see the Groundhog snickering. "That's it! Come here!" Bunny ran after the Groundhog.

Jack and Dee laughed as they saw Bunny trip over one of the pews and got up like nothing happened. North picked up the newlyweds and placed them on his shoulders. "It's party time!"

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. But sadly this story is coming to an end. Chapter 9 will be all about the wedding party and Jack and Dee leaving on their honeymoon. Chapter 10 will be the conclusion and then there will be an epilogue. It was my pleasure to write this story and have so many of you read it! Okay so I promise I won't lag on updating chapter 9! Okay so please review and have a good day! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

The celebration of Jack and Dee's marriage started off with everyone making their way towards the grand hall decorated by Cupid. Bunny had not yet caught the Groundhog and decided for the sake of the wedding and his dignity that he would only glare at the animal and get him back some other way. Bunny noticed the hog from a distance noticed he was flirting with one of the party guest. The Thanksgiving Turkey, to be exact. Jack and Dee sat in the middle of the hall where two handmade chairs were placed, for the newlyweds. One of the yeti grabbed the microphone, pointed to Jack and Dee and then began to sing, ' My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Dee looked at Jack and gave him a kiss o the cheek. She wondered where Jack was going to take her for their honeymoon. He had been keeping it a secret for a long time, taunting her with his hypnotizing smile knowing it was going to drive her crazy if he didn't tell her. Dee started to think where on earth there was ice.

'Antarctica... The mountains... The beach, maybe? He could freeze the waves again like he did the last time. No, we went there already. Um... Oh! Iceland! No Iceland has grass... Greenland has ice... but that doesn't make any sense. Why is it called-'

Her thought were interrupted by the loud sounds of clapping of the guest to the yeti who hit the last note perfectly. Dee blew the yeti a kiss as a thank you. The yeti blew one back to her but then got an evil glare from Jack. ' It's so cute when he get's jealous.' Dee thought.

Jamie and Sophie made their way towards Jack and Dee and then sat next to them. Sophie, sitting on Dee's lap of course. Jamie signaled Jack to come close to him and then whispered in his ear,

"Do you remember your vows?" He asked.

"I never forget." Jack whispered back.

"Well, you forgot the ring..."

"Wha- who told you that?" But before Jack could get an answer, Cogswoth had taken the mic and signaled for him and Dee to come up. "I'm coming back for answers, kid." Jack said as he was being led away by Dee. Cogsworth put his hands on the children's shoulders and then looked at the guest with a smile,

"Jack and Dee Frost will now say their wedding vows. Jack, you may start, son." Cogsworth said as he backed away, giving them their moment. Jack took Dee's hand into his own, looked at her beautiful smile and then her gorougues loving eyes. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' He thought to himself. Finally Jack started,

" Dee, from the day I met you, I knew for a fact that you were the one. And I still can't believe you said yes," Jack laughed, " you know I was scared that I was going to mess this relationship up. And I was scared that I was going to lose you and never get to hold you in my arms again. After I became a Guardian, I never thought I would fall in love. I just thought my life was bringing joy to the children of the world, but now I see that your my snowflake and I need you to be with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a newly made snowflake necklace. He put it around her neck and whispered in her ear, " I love you."

Dee's eyes began to water, but she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Jack laughed lightly as he wiped a teardrop from her eye. North watched from his chair as Jack continued to help his beautiful bride with her crying and held Mrs. Clause near him. He could see himself standing in the exact same spot where Jack stood now, saying his vows and then going on the dance floor for their first dance. North kissed Mrs. Clause on the cheek and then continued to watch as Dee began to speak.

" What can I say about, Jack Frost?" Dee began.

"He's irresponsible. Selfish?" Bunny yelled from his seat.

"Thank you, Bunny." Dee said. "Jack, you make laugh, you make me smile. And sometimes you make me wonder out of all beautiful girls out there, why me? Why am I so different than any other girl. And you've shown that reason, only you showed me the meaning of love, friendship, happiness. You saved me from my aunt and uncle and who were supposed to be my family. But now..." She looked at Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny, then at Jack, " I have a new family and I know I'm home."

"Awwwwwwww!" Sophie awed, " Kiss her, Jacky! Kiss her! You're not kissing her! Why aren't you kissing her?"

Jack embraced Dee, dipped her and then gently went in for the passionate kiss Sophie had been waiting for. The crowds stood and applauded, but Bunny had caught the Groundhog trying to sneak a bite from the sushi table and sprung into action. The Groundhog noticed Bunny coming for him out of the corner of his eye, stuffed the last California roll in mouth and ran from the Easter Bunny. Jack and Dee rolled their eyes as they watched the Groundhog created a hole in the ground and disappeared. Bunny was about to do the same but then noticed the eyes of Jack and Dee on him.

"Are you done with your personal vendetta?" Jack asked.

" He- he-" Bunny couldn't come up with a good enough excuses, then sighed, " Sorry mate."

"Hey Bunny," Dee called out, " Jack and I will help you when we come back from our honeymoon. By the way Jack, where are we going?"

"I knew you were going to say that and I'm still not telling you." Jack said. He loved seeing her like this, especially when he knew for a fact she was going to love the place they were going. Jack was excited when he picked the perfect place, to excited to keep it in so he told North. When Jack explained that Dee had been dreaming of going to Disney World in Florida, North was on board to help keep it a secret since Jack was horrible at keeping them. Then Tooth was in on the secret, then Sandy, and then Bunny. Even the yetis were in on the secret. The elves couldn't be trusted with anything, hence why they couldn't make the toys so it was safe bet not to let them know anything.

Suddenly in the middle of the hall where the Groundhogs hole was, a medium size ice rink appeared. Cogsworth took the microphone once again and told everybody to sit down for the couple's first dance. The Guardians took their seats in the first row while the yeti, the elves, and the other guest sat behind them. Dee had changed out of her wedding dress and put on a red sweetheart dress. It took her a second to remember that the figure in the mirror was her. She looked at her hair which was now black with white highlights, then she looked down at her arm where the pattern was. She had to admit that she loved how she looked.

Jack took off his shoes and held Dee's hand as they walked onto the ice. The song they picked meant a lot to the couple and when both said the title at the same time they knew it had to be. The spotlight went on them, the crowd came to hush, and the song began to play...

**Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight**

Jack twirled Dee off her feet and spinned with her in the air. Dee swayed her arms like a beautiful bird as the music continued to play.

**Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms**

As they danced, Jack listened closely to the words of the song, ' Safe in my arms,' He thought. He remembered when he turned bad and couldn't protect Dee. Now nothing was going to harm her. He would protect her.

**Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies**

'Fairytales...' Dee thought as she placed her head on Jack's shoulders, ' I feel like I'm living one. I finally found my prince charming.'

**Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms**

** Castles they might crumble**  
**Dreams may not come true**  
**But you are never all alone**  
**Because I will always**  
**Always love you**

**Clouds will rage in**  
**Storms will race in**  
**But you will be safe in my arms**  
**Rains will pour down**  
**Waves will crash all around**  
**But you will be safe in my arms**

They ended with Jack dipping Dee and finished with a kiss. The guest clapped for joy and then started to make their way onto the dance floor. Sophie pushed her way towards Jack and took his hands. She looked up at Dee and smiled big,

"Can I dance with Jacky, please?" She batted her eyes as if silently begging Dee to let her dance with him. Dee smiled as she gave Jack's hand to Sophie and backed away. Jack had to crouch so he could see Sophie's eyes, and when they made eye contact she blushed. Jack chuckled thinking it was cute how little Sophie had a crush on him. I mean who wouldn't, right?

Everyone was dancing, even Bunny was dancing with Mother Nature. Who knew Bunny could dance. North was dancing with his wife, and Tooth was dancing with her fairies. Dee looked up where the roof opened up to reveal the night sky and saw The Man in the Moon. She smiled at Manny and made her way towards the drink stand and ordered a Shirley Temple. The tender handed her the drink and tipped his hat as he went off to polish the glasses. Dee looked around as the party went on strong with the dancing, the mingling, and the eating. After her drink was all gone, Dee noticed Jamie sitting by himself at the one of the tables. Dee walked up to him and held out her arm,

"Care to dance?"

"But your married. Wouldn't that be breaking the law?" Jamie asked innocently.

Dee smiled at his innocence. "I think you're in the clear. They walked out into the dance floor and danced to ' City Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore.

Hours passed and everything went great. The dancing lasted all night with no one getting tired, the wedding entertainment, thanks to the yetis went by smooth, and of course the toast given by Bunny and Tooth gave everybody wet eye .Dee got on Jack's shoulders and threw her bouquet. Mother Nature had caught the bouquet and squealed with joy. Finally North brought out the cake and gave the knife to Jack. He cut the cake and grabbed a piece, leading it towards Dee but the young boy smashed the cake on her cheek. Dee grabbed a handful and smashed the cake on his head. This lead to a cake war, the men versus the women. The walls were covered in cake as the delicious pastry was thrown back and forth, back and forth. Cupid flew around hyperventilating as he watched in horror as the cake started to ruin his beautiful decorations. But as the lover Guardian was trying to clean up the mess, a piece of cake met his face.

After the war was over, and everyone covered in cake, North brought out another cake knowing that a cake war would have taken over with the first cake. Jack fed a bite to Dee, and Dee to Jack, both tasting the sweet chocolate taste with butter cream frosting.

One by one, each guest started to leave but not without taking pictures first. So for the next hour, Jack and Dee were taking pictures with their guest one by one. They were scared that their faces would freeze. Finally after the last guest left, Jack and Dee changed into their normal clothing and then said goodbye to the Guardians and thanked them for everything. Jack held out a blindfold for Dee. The young girl eyed her husband,

"Really?"

"Please. For me?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes that always worked.

"Ohhh, you're going to play like that?" Dee laughed, but she grabbed the blindfold and put it on anyways.

"I love you." He cooed.

"Yeah, yeah." She got on his back and clung onto him, " Don't drop me."

"Never." Then they were off. Thanks to the wind, Jack and Dee arrived at Disney World, Florida in an hour. To his surprise, Dee didn't complain or ask where they going. When he turned to look at her, he found her asleep with a little drool clinging to her mouth.

"Well, that's sexy." He joked. He gently woke her up and took the blindfold off. He looked at her eyes and got the reaction he wanted to see. It took only milliseconds for Dee's tired eyes to almost pop out of her eye sockets. She looked around at the empty amusement park and saw the lights all turned on.

"Jack... please tell that I'm dreaming and I'm still sleeping." She asked in awe.

"Babe, welcome to Disney World."

She squealed with joy and jumped on Jack, giving him the biggest kiss she'd ever given him. For the rest of the night, Jack and Dee rode all of the rides, ate churros, pretzels, and Dee's favorite chimmichangas. Jack, even though he knew he would probably regret it later, broke into the costume room and dresses up like Peter Pan, just for Dee to take pictures. When Dee kissed 'Peter Pan' on the cheek, Jack asked,

"You know you're married right?"

Dee just smiled and took off Jack's Pan hat, " I'm married to the second handsomest man in the world." She gave him a kiss. Jack kissed her back but then pulled her away,

"Wait, second? "I'm ten times more sexier than Peter freakin Pan." Jack said jealous.

"No... Ryan Reynolds!"

Jack picked Dee up bridal style and flew her to the castle. Dee was surprised that no newlyweds had booked the castle. She had known from research, that it was almost impossible to book the honeymoon suite. When she looked at Jack for an explanation, he smirked and explained that he froze the bolts inside and out. Dee laughed out loud as Jack unfroze the bolts and opened the door.

Jack wobbled over to the bed where he placed Dee gently and removed his shirt. Jack kissed Dee passionately as they leaned back and lay on the bed. Dee removed her jeans ever so gently as Jack caressed her body. They had been waiting for this moment and Jack planned to do it right.

From a distance, the castle light, the one on the very top turned off.

**One Week Later**

Jack was in North's workshop going over the living arrangement while Dee was in the bathroom pacing back and forth lost in her thoughts. Finally the five minutes were up and she walked up to the counter where a small white stick lay. She picked it up and smiled.

"Oh my God." She breathed happily.

She was pregnant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And there you go! I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'm off the hook for the last chapter being so short and all. I am deeply sorry this took over 3 months... I had other stories to write and catch up on. I do not think I will end story just quite yet. I have big plans with her being prego!**

**I have to give credit to a singer named Plumb, for I do not own, 'In My Arms.' Which is Jack and Dee's wedding song... which I strongly advise you all listen to on YouTube. It is a badass song.**

**Alright, please leave me a review/ comment and thank you again for reading.**


End file.
